Soulmates
by RGQ00
Summary: After being stabbed and murdered by his sworn brothers of the Night's Watch, Jon Snow is resurrected by the Red Woman... but something goes off when his soul fails to return to his own body, and instead is trapped inside Daenerys Targaryen!
1. Chapter 1

_**Note:**_ _English isn't my native tongue, so please excuse me if the text sounds strange and/or contains some grammatical inconsistencies. I'm writing this story mostly as a fun way to practice my writing skills._

 _ **About the story:**_ _Mostly based on the show but will contain elements from the books. Story will be very Jon / Daenerys-centric, with other POVs thrown in only when necessary for the story._

 **PROLOGUE**

Davos walked towards the room were the Lord Commander's body lay. The red woman was unsuccessful. _'At least justice was served and those traitorous fuckers are now locked up in the cells'_ –thought Davos.

The first thing he saw upon entering the room is that the Lord Commander's direwolf seemed agitated, the furry creature had its red eyes fixed on Jon's body _'body is to burn'_ \- Davos remembered Tormund's words. But then he noticed it: The Lord Commander's chest was rising and falling…ever so slightly, but it was definitely moving...were his eyes deceiving him? He was definitely dead before!

"Lord Commander Snow!?" "Jon Snow!? "Jon Snow...are you there!?" Davos said, desperately awaiting a response.

He gently placed one hand on the Lord Commander's neck, and another one on his chest. There it was. His heart was beating, he was breathing. The lad was alive. Right?

"Jon Snow!?"

Still no response.

"Jon Snow!?" - Davos urged once again, and then he noticed the red woman standing near the doorframe, staring at the unfolding scene with a gaping mouth.

...

 **DAENERYS**

Dany wasn't feeling well. She started regaining her consciousness, the last thing she remembers being Drogon rescuing her from the fighting pits and riding him. She scanned her surroundings, the first thing she saw was a cave with piles upon piles of bones at the entrance. _'_ This must be Drogon's lair'.

Elsewhere she was surrounded by an endless sea of green. _'Were am I? Where's Drogon? ... We have to go back to Mereen!'_ She was thirsty & her stomach was grumbling. _'How many hours was I unconscious? Missandei, Daario, Grey Worm, Lannister...Jorah, I wonder if they're all right after that mess with the Sons of the Harpy... they will pay with fire & blood.'_ "DROGON!" –Dany called out to no avail with a raspy voice- _'Well, no use in worrying about Mereen now when I'm about to die of dehydration in the middle of nowhere, first things first'_ She was feeling nervous _'Calm down Daenerys, you're a dragon…the blood of the dragon'_.

Daenerys then decided that her first priority was to search for water, then something to calm her hunger, and then she would worry about Drogon's whereabouts. But just as she was scanning the area she started feeling a sudden, excruciating headache. Her vision blurred and her senses numbed, she fell to her knees and was losing consciousness again.

…

…

…

"Traitor"

...

...

...

"For the watch"..."for the watch"..."for the watch"... ... ... "for the watch"

...

...

...

'...They betrayed me' 'My brothers... they killed me' 'Olly...'

...

...

...

Dany woke up sweating profusely, her breathing irregular _'Wha-what in the world just happened? Wa-was that some kind of n-nightmare?_ _I remember a sudden headache then..._ ' She unwittingly brought her right hand to her chest, then to her belly while experiencing a feeling of dread like never before _'Th-that felt so real...'_ With her breathing still irregular, Dany didn't know why but she lifted her tattered clothes and for some reason she was searching for stab wounds all over her body _'...nothing'._

 _'This feeling, what is it!?'_ It wasn't only the ever worsening thirst & hunger now, she felt something else entirely, something far worse...

As she was slowly trying to regain her composure, Dany noticed that it was past daybreak, the full moon shone in the sky. Then just as she was trying to scan the area again she heard an empty voice: "…My …brothers..." "Am… I… dead...?"

"Huh!?" Dany turned around "Who said that!?" She was once again scared _'I am the blood of the dragon…'_ she reassures herself _'could I be with fever? That's the last thing I need in this situation'_.

Dany tried to ignore what just had happened and started focusing on the most urgent task at the moment instead: finding something to drink; but just as she was focusing her eyes on what appeared to be a small stream in the distance, she heard the same voice again: "…stabbed…. me" Dany immediately turned around once more, searching for the source of the voice, again to no avail.

"Who is there!?" –Dany called out with a raspy voice while she grabbed a pebble that was lying between her bare feet, ready to defend herself if necessary. She was trembling. _'I'm definitely with fever, there's no one here. There can't be anyone out here'_. Distracted by the situation, she stumbled while walking backwards and fell.

 **A LONELY FIGURE**

"Ow…" _'My body hurts so much'_ … _'Is this what being dead feels like?'_ –the lonely figure thought as two purple eyes were slowly opening. "Augh…" _'It hurts'_ "Oww…" _'Is that the full moon? My body feels strange…light'_

 _'…_ _Wait, I was killed wasn't I? The daggers in the dark, I saw them…I felt them! My brothers, they killed me…Olly!'_

"Where am-" a raspy –yet high- voice could've heard saying without finishing the sentence

"H-Huh?" "AaAAaaah" "EeEEeeh" _'BY THE OLD GODS AN THE NEW, WHAT IS GOING ON!?'_ -The lonely figure thought as if being perplexed by the pitch of the voice coming off its mouth, just as it was standing on its feet.

 _'_ _W-WHAT IS THIS!?'_ –The figure's eyes were locked on the silver strands of hair reflecting the moonlight that sat in front of its face "Seven hells…" the figure said as its vision lowered and two hands were curiously examining their own body as if something didn't belong there.

 _'_ _W-what kind of cruel joke is this!?...'_ –The lonely figure thought as the hands continued exploring and feeling their body with extreme curiosity… _'B-breasts…W-why do I have- is this- a woman's body!?'_ "Augh…" Every movement was painful _'W-what's going on… I was stabbed, then there was darkness…then…'_ the figure was examining its abdominal area _'no stab wounds at all'_ , then the groin area as if searching for something _'no doubt at all, this is a woman's body…but how?'_ Then the figure's vision turned to its limbs and noticed that they were full of bruises & scratches. "Augh" 'it hurts!' _'Did I fall through that small cliff?'_ –The figure thought as its purple eyes spied its surroundings _'…wait… I?'_

"Drogon…" the figure heard -"Huh!? Who's there?"- _'This thirst is dangerous, whatever is going on, I need water…'_ the figure thought as it slowly walked among the endless expanse of grass.

...

…

"Ahhhh…." The lonely figure was drinking water from the edge of a small stream, still recovering from the ferocious thirst it was experiencing just moments ago. The figure found itself staring at its own reflection on the water, illuminated by the full moon _'Silver hair…purple eyes…pale skin…beautiful…were have I heard about this particular combination before?'_ –The figure thought- just as a roaring screech was heard in the background and a flying silhouette could've noticed in the sky "Drogon?" -The figure managed to say before walking in that general direction, just to stop suddenly- _'Huh? What did I just say? Why do I feel an urge to run ov-'_ , then the figure's vision blacked out.

...

…

 **DAENERYS**

Dany was trying to bring her thoughts together. She felt strange. And she wasn't referring to the aching she was experiencing all over her body, or the fact that she was standing alone, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night.

 _'_ _Something's off'_ –Dany thought- _'First I was thirsty, then I collapsed, then the stabbing, then the voice, then I fell off a cliff, then…then … then I was standing here'_ … _'Wait…stabbed?'_

"Ahh" –Dany left out a small gasp _'this isn't the place where I fell off'_ Then she examined her hands and lips, noticing that they were humid, her mouth well hydrated _'I'm also not thirsty anymore, what's going on? Why am I standing here!?'_

Then she heard a loud screech. "Drogon!"

She started walking towards her child, just to be interrupted by that voice again:

"I get it now..."

"Silver hair, purple eyes, dragon…"

"Targaryen"

"I became… a Targaryen girl?" – The voice trailed off

Frightened and without paying much attention to what the voice just said, Dany looked everywhere for the source "W-what do you want!?" –she demanded

"Huh? Am I talking to myself?" – The voice responded

"Where are you!?" – questioned Dany

"I'm here!" – responded the voice

"I don't see you"

"Neither do I, where are you?"

"Right here"

Still frightened and with a feeling of helplessness, Dany once again looked everywhere. Nothing. "A-are you a ghost..."

"A ghost?" – questioned the mysterious voice, then with a slightly worried tone "Ghost…"

Just then Dany, distracted with the voice, hit her bare foot with a small rock

"OW!" both Dany and the voice said at the same time

"That hurt" – She heard the voice say

"What do you mean? – Said Dany

"I mean that I just tripped and hit myself! Ow!" –said the voice

"Wh-…A-are you…are you inside me? What do you want" – demanded Dany

"Eh? You're the one-" -responded the voice

"Wait a second…No…I'm"

"…"

"…My name is…my name is…"

"My name is Jon Snow. 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch"

"…Former Lord Commander" –The voice finished


	2. Chapter 2

**DAENERYS**

"L-lord Commander of the Night's Watch?" –Asked a shocked and frightened Dany, still trying to process the unfolding situation. She had heard about the Night's Watch before, but that was the least relevant thing now in the middle of this nonsense.

"Aye. I am. I was" –The voice responded with a sense of sadness

"B-but how, is this blood magic? What's going on!?"

"I don't know! I died! I was dead, then I was…here…and my mind" –The voice managed to respond desperately

Dany was dumbfounded by this whole situation. "What do you see?" –She asked

"Grass. The starry night sky. The moon." –Answered the voice

Dany closed her eyes "and now?"

"Blackness"

 _'_ _Could the fever be getting this bad, or is there really some kind of being inside me?'_ –Thought Dany, dismissing her second thought.

Not even a second later, she heard the voice "…I think I am".

"H-how…Did you just read my thoughts?"

"Your thoughts? I just kind of heard you say that"

"…You said your name is Jon Snow…Snow as in a bastard of the North?" –Dany remembered her lections about Westerosi culture and the naming conventions in Westeros from back in the day.

"Jon Snow. The son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell."

"Eddard Stark? The usurper's friend!?"

"…"

"You're Daenerys Targaryen. The Mad King's daughter" – Said the voice

Dany ignored the remark about her father and instead wanted to know how this 'Jon Snow' being was able to know her name "How do you know my name?

"…you look every bit a Targaryen, you fit the reports I read back at Castle Black about Daenerys Targaryen, The Queen across the Narrow Sea who had brought dragons back to the world. I even knew a relative of yours" – Responded the voice

"A relative of mine? I am the last Targaryen!"

"His name was Aemon Targaryen. A sworn brother of the Night's Watch. A fine man and a beloved mentor of mine. He was over 100 years old. He died just recently" – Said the voice

"I had a living relative?"

"You most certainly did. He once said that _A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing_ and lamented that he couldn't be there to aid you in your quest to restore your family"

"That's…Thank you for telling me this" Calming a little bit "I…even if you're just an illusion, it's good to have someone to talk to in this loneliness" -Dany finished

She remembered the warlocks from Quarth and the visions she had at the house of the Undying _'Maybe it's not an illusion from the fever, but some kind of spell?'_

"…"

'No… This is not the time to be talking to myself, I need to go back to Drogon at once before this fever worsens' and just as she resumed her way, she heard the voice once again: "As I said-"

Just as she heard that, Dany felt both of her arms move spontaneously.

"S-Stop it! Please stop it!" –She demanded

"I…I'm sorry…I'm as confused as you by this whole situation" -The voice apologized

"…"

 **JON**

"Y-you can control my body!?"

"…I think I can if I try hard enough"

"Don't do that" – Demanded Daenerys angrily

"I'm sorry"

"…What does it feel like?" – She asked me

"It feels like…I'm you, even though I know I'm not, I think I can feel everything you feel right now. Just before I found that small stream I felt horribly thirsty. Right now I feel my…your body aching all over from that fall, hunger, a headache, the urge to go to Drogon…even your confusion and anger because of this situation"

"That's…something"

"Just before we started talking…I thought I was the one in control of your body, I thought you were the voice inside my head."

"Do…do you feel trapped?"

"Not in the way you're thinking of. Even at this very moment your movements and sentiments all feel natural to me, It's like I'm in control but I somehow know I am not" Jon finished off "But I do feel trapped in the sense that I'm completely helpless about this situation, I have no idea about how this all happened, I know that this isn't my body, I don't know how to return, and…I died, I'm pretty sure I did…my brothers, they stabbed me!"

"You died? Stabbed?" Jon felt Daenerys tap her chest and belly "Right there?" Jon didn't respond, it was painful enough just to remember the scene.

"This dreadful feeling…this sorrow" Jon heard Daenerys say silently "I'm sorry Jon Snow"

"…What is done is done..." Said Jon regretfully "Let's go back to Drogon"

Jon could feel that Daenerys was surprised by this last comment "Wait, how did you know about my Dragon's name?" She asked curiously "Your reports didn't include something that specific, did they?"

"No… and now that you mention it... I just do. Just as I know that he's the eldest of your three children and your favored one. You named him after-"

"I don't favor any of my children!" -Daenerys interrupted "they're all equal in my eyes"

"You do…" "I'm sorry" "I didn't mean to invade your thoughts again"

"…I-It's not just my thoughts… it seems that you have access to my memories too"

"…"

 **DAENERYS**

This was madness, she wasn't ready to accept that this 'Jon Snow' being who was now …possessing… her and invading her thoughts, even though he seemed friendly enough. She tried to ignore his presence as hard as she could while making her way back to Drogon's lair.

Drogon had brought some prey he just catched to the small cave. It seems that he had just finished his meal, and in a desperate attempt to get back to Mereen she tried mounting her dragon, but her child only squirmed around, sending her to meet the ground.

"Ow." –Dany heard Jon Snow's complaint "He's wounded, I don't think we…you should be trying to mount him now"

"…You're right" –Responded Dany, feeling like a fool

"Drogon. Would you share some of your meal with me?" She asked while looking at what appeared to have been a sheep that now lay charred on the ground, half-eaten away. Drogon glared at Dany, but then turned around and fell in a slumber.

 _'_ _This tastes glorious'_ –Dany heard Jon's thoughts _'anything tastes glorious after a whole day without having a meal, Jon Snow'_ she responded in her thoughts.

"So you're really here?" –Asked Dany curiously as she chewed through the meat

"I really am here."

"Say, Jon Snow…" "Did you...when I was unconscious…" she was slightly flustered now "did you… explore my body?"

Daenerys wasn't one to feel embarrassed about exposing her body, heck, embarrassment was a foreign sentiment to her, yet this whole situation...

"…I" "I'm sorry Daenerys" She could feel nervousness on his voice "But when I woke up I was startled, and I, well-" Jon couldn't finish before Daenerys interrupted "Don't worry about it Jon Snow, if we're going to be stuck together like this…I guess some things are inevitable" –She finished, trying to not think about bathing…the privy… other activities…'by the gods' –she thought.

"I'm glad you're not some kind of evil spirit, Jon Snow" Dany half-smiled, feeling sleepy after the meal and trying not to overthink the situation, her headache finally calming down somewhat. She felt exhausted, and before Jon Snow could answer, she was already fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**About the nature of Jon & Dany's 'connection' (as of now, more details as the story unfolds): **_

_*Both can read each other's thoughts if they try hard enough, although sometimes it happens accidentally or without them noticing it.  
*Jon has access to Dany's past memories, but not the other way around. Jon doesn't have immediate access to everything in Dany's memory, but can 'remember' certain things spontaneously (like the names of the dragons and the nature of their relationship with her). Dany does have access to Jon's memories in an anterograde fashion (not like that matters much at this point, because almost everything he experiences she does too).  
*When they 'talk' it doesn't necessarily mean they do it through vocalization (at least on Jon's part, he almost always 'talks' to her mind up until now). Yet they do hear it as if either of them were talking.  
*Her brain is in "overload" mode, hosting two minds instead of one, so she has this persistent headache and sense of something being 'out of place'.  
*Jon can take over control of Dany's movements if he tries hard enough. When he isn't in control, Dany's movements still feel as if he was the one in control, even though deep down he knows it's not him.  
*Rarely, due to a certain event, one can be conscious while the other is not (like in CH1).  
*Everything she feels he does too: pain, emotions, senses, etc. This doesn't mean that if Dany feels anger at something Jon would necessarily follow Dany's thought process, but he definitely feels the 'anger', which can disrupt or even alter his own thoughts._

 **JON**

The sun was up. Jon felt _his_ eyes opening. "Ahhh" He stretched _his_ limbs and sat up _'…being in her body certainly feels…strange'_ , then tried to reach to Daenerys "…Daenerys, are you there?" he called out to her mind 'I wonder how long _we_ were asleep?'

"Good morning…Jon Snow, or is it good afternoon?" -She finally responded, looking towards the sun, which was already high up against the mountain range in the background, then continued "So…this…phenomena is indeed real" "I still can't believe this is happening".

"It seems it is, my lady…looks like we're going to be stuck together for a… while" –Said Jon, not having the slightest idea about how much time this was going to last. "Do you feel uncomfortable?" He asked Daenerys while she was standing up.

"Not at all, I mean, my body feels 'normal' except for my head, which does feel a little weird" "How about you?"

"Well, obviously your body feels different to mine… but it seems like I'm slowly forgetting how my real body felt like and getting accustomed to yours" Daenerys interrupted him with slight giggling, placing a hand on her mouth "Heh, Sorry, go on Jon Snow" … -"What?"

"I just find it funny that you can sound so serious, being in your situation… I mean, this whole situation… a man stuck in a woman's body, heh"

"Don't laugh, I didn't wish for this…I didn't wish for any of this, I don't even know if my real body is rotting beneath the ground right now…I'm certain I was killed" 'and betrayed by my brothers' –He added in his mind

"How can you be so sure? Besides, let's try to not think too hard about _that_ right now…we have enough problems as it is" –Daenerys said, he could sense that she was trying to not sound too harsh

After an uncomfortable silence she finally said "It seems like Drogon is gone again" "What should we do?" –she questioned, while playing with strands of silver hair with her fingers.

"For now let's eat something and go to that stream for some fresh water again, I'm feeling thirsty…and I suppose you too"

Daenerys picked up some of the remaining chunks of meat from Drogon's catch and she was on her way for the stream.

 **DAENERYS**

Dany was sitting below a lone tree, at the side of the stream. It had been hours since she arrived there. The sun could begin setting on the horizon at any time now, yet there was still no sign of Drogon. She had learned a lot about Jon Snow's life in the meantime. They talked and talked about their past. Jon Snow told Dany about Winterfell, about his father, siblings, about the way Lady Stark treated him, about his time at the wall, about Ghost, Samwell Tarly, Edd, my relative Aemon Targaryen, the free folk…about Ygritte "Did you love her?" –Dany asked "Aye. I did." "How did she die?" "A brother drove an arrow through her heart…she died in my arms." He said, the sadness I felt after those last words made my eyes feel watery "…I'm sorry Jon Snow".

I told him about my childhood, about how the usurper's dogs chased us, about my disgraced brother Viserys, about how I was sold to the Dothraki like a brood mare, about Drogo, about my stillborn son, about the witch, about how my dragons were born, about Quarth, Astapor, Yunkai, about how I liberated the slaves, about my time at Mereen.

"…"

"You really are one in a million… Daenerys" "To have endured all that, you're the strongest woman I've ever known" –Dany was thankful that Jon wasn't standing in front of her because she was most definitely blushing right now "T-thanks" "You're strong too, Jon Snow" –She said in a heartfelt manner "You endured a lot too…"

"Allow me to make you a promise, Jon Snow. Everyone who wronged you and your family, they will pay with fire & blood, just as those who did the same to me" –Dany said while clenching her hands

"Thank you…Daenerys".

Dany smiled "Well, it seems to me that we have a lot more things in common than we thought, don't we Jon Snow?" –She said 'Mostly bad ones, and few of the good' she added to herself 'Ousted families, tragic love stories…'

"I do envy your childhood, growing up with a loving family" to what Jon surprisingly responded "What about the house with the red door and the lemon tree?" She didn't remember telling Jon about that during her story. "I guess that's one of the few childhood memories I'm fond of" _'The only one maybe'_ –She managed to say, still feeling perplexed about the mention of the cozy house of her childhood that she often longed for.

The sun was beginning to set. It had been far too long since Dany had felt this mix of emotions, both positive and negative. She had laughed with him, felt happy for him, she had felt his anger, sadness, sorrow… She had empathy for Jon Snow, she could relate very well to him. "I'm sorry for calling your father the usurper's friend. It sounds like he really was an honorable man" "He was…one of a kind" Jon responded, to what she could only say "My father… my father was an evil man. What he did to your family, it can't be forgiven" "But I hope you don't judge a daughter for the crimes of her father" "I never would" –He responded.  
'…And I also wish we could talk face to face' –Dany said to herself, realizing how anyone looking at her right now would think of her as gone mad for having an emotional conversation with the air.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ummm….Daenerys?" …. "This feeling…." –Dany immediately knew what Jon was referring to. 'Gods, this is going to be embarrassing'.

 **JON**

"…"

"…"

' _Whoa, making water as a woman really is a chore'_ –Jon thought "S-shut up, I commanded you to forget about it!" –Said a flustered Daenerys "D-d-did you hear that!?" –Said Jon, surprised that she read his thoughts "…dummy" –Daenerys finally said

"…"

Jon could feel her embarrassment… _'Seven hells'_ –He thought

"…"

"…"

"Jon, about the reason you let the free folk past the wall, and well…the reason you got…stabbed" "You didn't tell me about it" –She finally added

"…I don't think it's convenient to talk about it now, Daenerys" –Jon said, not wanting to worry her about the threat beneath the wall, at least not right now.

"I see…"

"…"

"So… you're a seasoned warrior, aren't you?" "Well…I've been in lots of battles" "Is that so? How about you show me your moves?"

"But, about me controlling your body…" "The queen commands you, Jon Snow" –Daenerys said playfully, directing _our_ vision to one of the big bones near the entrance of Drogon's cave, as if giving me the order to pick it up.

Jon focused and grabbed one of the large bones in front of _him_ , and started swinging it around 'It's going to take quite some time to get accustomed to this' –He thought.

"How is it?" –Daenerys asked "Well… I remember my moves, maybe with some practice… problem is, I don't think I have half the strength I used to, without offense"

"None taken… that's to be expected, I guess" To what Jon looked at _his_ arms _'She really has a delicate body'_ then lowered _his_ vision _'and a shapely one'_. "Well, pardon me for having a weak and delicate body!" –Daenerys complained. Embarrassed upon realizing that she had just read his thoughts again, Jon only stuttered "S-sorry I d-didn't…"

"Heh, relax Jon Snow" –She said, and I felt a slight smile form upon my lips "So, do you think you could teach me to fight?" "Like Yggritte, you said she was a formidable warrior" –Daenerys asked "It'll be my pleasure… though maybe a bow would be a better weapon for you? Or maybe a slim sword" Jon said, thinking about the sword he had gifted Arya the last time he had seen her 'Needle, she had called it'. Jon then added: "But what would your advisors say when they see their gracious Queen playing swinging a dangerous weapon about?"

"Nothing, they would shut-up and see their Queen swinging a dangerous weapon _graciously_ " Then Daenerys moved her arms and swung the bone clumsily "hyah!" her silver hair obstructing their vision.

"Hahaha, it seems like the Queen has much to learn!"

"Jon!" –Daenerys complained

'I didn't think I could laugh in this situation, heck, when was the last time I was in this mood?' 'I'm really thankful that it was her and not someone else…' –Thought Jon

"…"

"Lesson number one: Stick them with the pointy end" -Jon said, then lunged the bony excuse of a sword forward.

"Gee, I thought you stabbed them with the dull end" -An amused Daenerys said sarcastically

"Heh, sorry Daenerys" "Old memories" –Jon said, remembering Arya again "So, what are we doing when Drogon comes back?" –He asked.

"I plan to ride him to Mereen. He will take _us_ back" –Said Daenerys, Jon could sense that she was feeling pretty confident about being able to ride her dragon.

"…"

"Do you think otherwise?"

"…"

"Jon?"

"Shhh…" said Jon, trying to focus on a sound that was coming from around them

"…"

"Do you hear that?"

"I do…"

"Horses?"

"…"

"…"

"…Dothraki" finally said Daenerys, as her hand motioned to drop an ornamented ring sitting on one of her fingers to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note:_** _From this chapter onwards, because Jon/Dany will be finally interacting with other persons, when they communicate something to each other, it'll be inside_ **' '** **s** _(non-italic). Actual thoughts will be in italic_ _ **' 's**_ _. When actually talking,_ _ **" "s**_ _will be used._

 _Thanks for the reviews. Sometimes I like switching to first-person as I think that's the best way to convey how a character is feeling. I'll try to not mix-up first-person with third-person in the same paragraphs, though. Also I sometimes mix up the pronouns, but that's intentional, as they represent the current feeling of the characters (I.E. Dany using 'us' instead of 'me' when referring to herself every now and then means that she's become more accepting of Jon being within her, whether she realizes it or not)._

 _Also, I take it for granted that all of you are up to date with the TV series, so I don't want to bore you with retelling the same scenes over again, unless they're absolutely critical to the story and directly involve Jon or Dany (and even then I will kind of fast-forward through them). At which point will the story diverge completely? Well, you'll have to keep reading! For now you can assume that characters who haven't interacted with the changes presented up until now (Dany sharing her body with Jon, Jon's body being in a 'comma'), have been following their 'regular' storyline (I.E. Arya, Tyrion, Cersei)._

 **SANSA**

After being rescued by Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne, Sansa decided to go to the Wall. Her half-brother Jon Snow would be there _'brother'_ –Sansa corrected her thoughts _'he's probably the last living member of my family…but the childish way I treated him before… I hope that he can accept me'_.

Sansa was exhausted from their travels, she hadn't had a real chance to rest since she escaped from Winterfell with Theon _'since I escaped from that monster'_ -Sansa thought, still being unable to stop thinking about all the things she experienced there. Finally their destination came into view as a towering icy structure started appearing in the horizon. It was her first time seeing it, the magnitude of the wall was unreal. They slowly approached she saw what ought to be Castle Black, a small structure beneath the immense wall.

"Open the gates!" –Some men shouted

"State your business" –A man in a black coat asked them

"This is the Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell" Brienne said "Sister to the Lord Commander Jon Snow"

The man stood silent for a while then finally responded "I see…" "Come right through"

The place was very silent, even though several men in black and other people were standing in the courtyard. 'The men in black are definitely the brothers of the Night's Watch, but who are these other persons? New recruits maybe?' –Thought Sansa.

One of the men in black reached to her and spoke up "The Lord Commander…Your brother…follow me"

Sansa felt her heart racing, she immediately knew that something was wrong. While following the man in black he spoke "My name is Eddison Tollet, Lady Stark" after a brief silence continued "Your brother…" "He was my friend! Those fuckers…" Sansa couldn't believe it _'what does he mean with 'was'!? It couldn't be. Her last living relative …is he dead!?'_ "What happened!? Please tell me!" to what Eddison Tollet responded by lowering his gaze "Come on inside".

The first thing she saw inside the room was Jon's Direwolf, sleeping next to the fireplace _'what was his name?'_ –Sansa questioned herself, the last time she saw it was at Winterfell when all of them were pups _'Back when Lady was still alive…'_ Then she saw a woman in a red dress, sitting next to a bed _'…Jon?'_

She ran over to him. "JON!" his eyes were closed, he was asleep, but it didn't matter to her…she hugged him, she hugged him as hard as she could. "Jon…" "Wake up, it's me…your sister Sansa…I'm home" Jon didn't respond "…Jon?"

"Jon Snow in unconscious" The woman in red spoke "Unconscious? For how long has he been like this!?" "…" "Days" –Said a man with a grey beard that was standing in the corner of the room. She felt tears forming in her eyes "W-what happened to him! Tell me!" –Sansa managed to say, feeling her emotions taking over.

"He died" "The Lord brought him back" –The woman in red said

"…What?" Sansa was perplexed by what the woman had just said "He's alive!" –She declared, looking at Jon's peaceful breathing.

"He died" –She repeated, then proceeded to slide down the bed sheets that were covering Jon's torso 'BY THE GODS!' –Sansa gasped while covering her mouth with both her hands upon seeing the horrible wounds that adorned Jon's chest. "The lord brought him back, but his…soul…" –the woman continued then the greybearded man spoke again "…he sometimes opens his eyes, stands up, he eats if we help him to it, yet he…" "He's…it's like he's not here" "I'm sorry my Lady" –he finished

"…"

 **DAENERYS**

Whop-eesh!

"Ughh…" –is all that managed to escape from Dany's mouth after she got whipped again 'those fuckers…they' –She heard Jon say

Whop-eesh!

"Ughh!" It was painful. Not only the physical pain, but the humiliation. She was chained and being dragged on foot by a Dothraki horseman.

{"Maybe she saw a ghost. My friend's mother saw a ghost and her hair turned white"} –one of the bloodriders, the one who was dragging her, spoke in Dothraki.

{Pink people are afraid of the sun. It burns their skin. This one stands too long in the sun and her hair goes white} –the other bloodrider responded.

The pain was unbearable, but she was a dragon she had to… 'I swear I'm going to kill them' –Dany heard Jon say angrily 'All of t-' … 'Jon, stop it' –she interrupted him 'I think we can turn this situation to our advantage'

{You think she's got white pussy hair too? You ever been with a girl with white pussy hair?} –one of them said {Only when I was fucking your grandma!}

Both then proceeded to chuckle and started making obscene kissing sounds at Dany. She felt like her head was about to explode, on top of everything she had an intense headache and she could feel Jon's anger boiling over and slowly engulfing her. 'Jon! Please stop it! You're making this situation worse' –She implored him _'at this rate I'm going to do something really stupid'_ she thought.

Whop-eesh!

"Ughhh!" –Is all that escaped from Dany's mouth

{I'll ask Khal Moro for a night with you. What do you think?} {She's got pretty eyes, but she's an idiot.} {She doesn't have to be smart to get fucked in the ass.}

Dany's body was trembling 'Don't…Jon…'

Dany could feel her bare feet were bloody, full of cuts, small pebbles incrusted in them. She didn't even want to know what her back looked like. She had been walking-dragged for hours now, until they arrived at the Khalassar's settlement. The bloodriders had pushed her to the ground and had left her tied there, unbearable pain coursing throughout all of her body. Everyone was looking curiously at her.

'Daenerys…I'm sorry that this is happening, if I had been here I would've protected you from this all' –Jon said angrily 'I would've killed those cunts before they even had the chance to have a glance at you. All of them!'

'But you're here. You're here with me, Jon' –Daenerys managed to say 'And for that I'm grateful'

'Daenerys…we'll figure –UGH!-' a sudden throb of pain coursed through my body '…we'll figure something out, we…you're getting out of this' –Jon tried to reassure Dany.

'I have a plan in mind, I need to meet the Khal' 'Are you sure?' –asked Jon 'Yes. That's our best way out. Let me take care of it.'

After a while, the bloodriders came back to escort her somewhere.

…

"{For you, my Khal. The white-haired girl we found in the hills}".

Dany was then pushed forward, landing on her knees.

"{Purple-eyed women are witches"} -Dany heard one of the women who stood by the Khal say. "{It is known}" –said the other one "{Cut off her head, before she casts a curse on you}".

After staring at Dany for a while, the Khal finally stood. {"Even if I was blind, I'd hear my wives say, "Cut off her head" and I'd know this woman was beautiful. I'm glad I'm not blind. Seeing a beautiful woman naked for the first time, what is better than that?"} –he spoke

'This guy…' –Dany heard Jon say something in her mind '...' The Khal then grabbed Dany by her chest, and she finally spoke "{Do NOT touch me}"–she said confidently

Everyone looked at each other, surprised.

"{I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar of the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons.}" –Dany declared in Dothraki

After a brief silence, KHAL MORO and his bloodriders let out a laugh "HA HA HA HA". The Khal the placed his hand on the back of Dany's head. "{You are nobody, the millionth of your name, Queen of Nothing, slave of Khal Moro. Tonight I will lie with you, and if the Great Stallion is kind, you will give me a son. Do you understand?}"

"{I will not lie with you. And I will bear no children, for you, or anyone else. Not until the sun rises in the west, and sets in the east.}"

The two women standing beside the Khal looked at each other, then one of them spoke: "{I told you she was a witch. Cut off her head.}"

"{I like her. She has spirit.}" The Khal said, while grabbing Dany's face

"{I was wife of Khal Drogo, son of Khal Bharbo.}"

"…" The Khal look at Dany in the eyes

"{Khal Drogo is dead.}" –Said Khal Moro

"{I know. I burnt his body.}" –Replied Dany

"…"

"{Forgive me.}" –Said the Khal as he drew his blade "{I did not know. It is forbidden to lie with a Khal's widow. No one will touch you. You have my word.}" –He continued, while cutting Dany's bindings.

"{If you will escort me back to Meereen, I will see that your khalasar is given a thousand horses, as a sign of my gratitude.}" –Dany said

"{When a Khal dies, there is only one place for his Khaleesi.}" –Khal Moro responded then sat down again.

The two women were smiling at her "{Vaes Dothrak. The Temple of the Dosh Khaleen}" –one of them said "{to live out her days with the widows of dead Khals. It is known}" –the other one said mockingly.

Dany was at a loss of words '…'

'Daenerys…' –Jon tried to cheer her up 'At least we're untied now, let's move on, we'll figure something else… and sorry for before, I almost made you act brashly'

 **JON**

I couldn't stop thinking about it; about not being able to help Daenerys. It made me feel absolutely helpless… when those fuckers were whipping her… I don't think I've ever felt this badly before, not because of the physical pain I felt when the whip connected with Daenerys' body, but because there was nothing I could do. Absolutely nothing…and it went on for hours and hours… if I was _*really*_ here I would've protected her with all my being. She doesn't deserve this, not after all that she's suffered, not after all that she's endured.

Days had passed since our encounter with the Khal. We were forced to ride with his khalasar, surrounded by guards at all times. Once I had suggested to Daenerys that we should try escaping, but she explained how it wasn't a good idea. During this time, I had bonded even more with her, I spoke to her about my life again, even about the trivial stuff, and Daenerys did the same. She had laughed out loud a couple times, the Dothraki looking at her like she was losing her mind. She made me feel embarrassed, happy…jealous. But what does it matter anymore? I'm dead…and for some reason I was trapped within her –or whatever was left of me at least. I don't know if I'll disappear today, or tomorrow. I don't know what'll happen then. But at the very least, before I vanish…I want to help her, to make her happy…to help make her dreams come true, she deserves it.

'Jon… stop brooding, we will get through this' –Daenerys had tried to cheer me up, sensing my thoughts & feelings 'Sorry, Dany' '…' 'Dany…who was the last person who called me that…' –she paused, then continued 'I don't know…was it my brother?' 'Sorry Dan- I mean, Daenerys…' –responded Jon nervously, not knowing why he had called her that. I sensed a smile form on her lips 'Don't worry Jon, its ok if you call me that…' _'Dany…that nickname brings back bad memories… but I like it when coming from the right person'_ -he read her thoughts, trying not to think too hard about what she meant by 'right person'.

We had arrived at Vaes Dothrak, and were immediately sent to see the Dosh Kaleen at their temple. Dany had tried to convince them of letting her go, to no avail.

We were now standing in the middle of the temple. Alone. 'Jon' –she tried reaching to me 'Did you believe me when I told you about why people called me 'The Unburnt'? '…'you told me about how your dragons were born, and I know it to be true' –I responded, then elaborated 'I've seen my fair share of magic myself, you know? I mean…right now, dwelling inside you…' Dany chuckled, then directed me to something 'Look, Jon' –as we were walking towards one of the lit up fire pits that adorned the room, and then she hoovered her _–our-_ hand to the fire '…' 'What do you feel, Jon?'  
'Warmth…' –was all that I managed to say, still baffled that we weren't badly burned, remembering the time I burned myself when trying to save Lord Commander Mormont from the wight that attacked him at Castle Black.

The following day, Daenerys was once more summoned to the temple of the Dosh Kaleen, the old women there 'stinky old women' as Dany had called them, reassured us that any attempt to escape was futile. Dany said she had to make water and excused herself. We left the temple with one of the Dosh Kaleen guarding us, a young Lhazareen woman who Dany had sympathized with with. Dany then explained me her plan.

…

'So…are you with me, Jon?' –Daenerys asked me while making our way through Vaes Dothrak

'It feels crazy to me Daenerys, but you've been here before and if you say this is our best chance of getting out of here, then I'm with you'

'I'd say we've both seen our fair share of crazy things happening Jon' –Jon felt Dany smiling 'so I'd say we have a fine chance of making it through, -and maybe with an army at that' –She added.

'What about Drogon? Couldn't we use him to intimidate the Dothraki?'

'I don't know where he is…my child would never abandon me, I know that he'll eventually return to me… but I don't know if he's going to take days, months or years to come here' 'I don't have the luxury to stay at Vaes Dothrak for that long, we have to get back to Mereen as soon as possible'

'Let's do it then, Dany' I said, assenting to her plan 'Together' -to what she responded 'Together'.

The Lhazareen woman had been talking with Daenerys. She asked about her dragons "{Are they real?}" to what Dany simply answered "{They are}" "{…and they breathe fire?}" –the woman asked, to what Dany once again answered "{They do}".

"{I am Dosh Khaleen. I can never leave Vaes Dothrak, until I rise as smoke from the pyre on the day I die}" - The woman said, when suddenly a man appeared from beneath, covered her mouth and placed a dagger against her neck.

"No! Don't hurt her" –Dany managed to say, to what the man responded "She'll give us away." "Release her" –Dany commanded, as _our_ hand grabbed the man's hand and made it drop the dagger.

 _'_ _This handsome man…he must be Daario Naharis' 'Wait… handsome? Am I turning into some kind of pillow-biter?'_ –I pondered, dismissing the thought and feeling both uncomfortable and jealous at the man, knowing about his past 'adventures' with Dany _'She only insinuated it when she told me about him… but her memory told me the whole story'_ – I thought, this time feeling bad over invading not only her thoughts, but her memories. And intimate ones at that.

Then another man came into vision. A strong, older man. This ought to be Jorah Mormont, the man who my father had banished from the North for partaking in slavery. Dany had told me about him. She had justifiably banished him from her service before. It had hurt her. A lot. She viewed the man as one of her best friends and most important allies, just to be slapped in the face when she learned about his treachery. Yet Dany told me about how the man came back and saved her at the arena. She forgave him in the end, not knowing if he was alive or not. He could feel that she was happy to see both Jorah and Daario alive.

"We have to go, Khalessi" –Jorah Mormont said

"We will never get out of Vaes Dothrak alive" –Dany answered "All we can do is try." –responded Jorah

"No. We can do more than that. And you both are going to help me." Then _our_ eyes shifted to the frightened Lhazareen woman. "{And you...Have faith in me, Khaleesi. Do not betray me}" –Dany said to her.

It's dark now. We're at in front of the temple of the Dosh Kaleen again. The khalasars are here and all the Khals have gathered inside.

'Trust me Jon' –Dany reassured me, as we went inside. Even though she had her mind set, Jon could still feel her, no, - _our-_ nervousness.

Once inside, I could see the Khals, 8 of them, with Khal Moro standing at the center.

One of the calls spoke "{Who cares about her? She's a midget.}", staring at us.

"{I like her}" – Said another one "{She's paler than milk"}.

A third one said "{I'd like to know what a khaleesi tastes like.}"

 _'_ _Stay calm…'_ I tried to reassure myself.

"{Good. You can suck my dick}" –One of the responded

'Keep focusing on the plan Jon' –Dany spoke to me, trying to stay serene

The Khals laughed.

After that, Khal Moro finally spoke "{She belongs with the Dosh Khaleen.}"

To which another one of the Khals protested "{The Wise Masters of Yunkai want her. They're offering ten thousand horses In exchange. What's worth more, one pink little girl or ten thousand horses?}"

I did my best to stay calm, this will require utmost precision…or else this could be the end for us _-for Dany-_.

"{Fuck the Wise Masters in their perfumed asses. I'll take their horses for myself.}" –Khal Moro responded, then after a brief silence Dany finally spoke.

This was it.

"{Don't you want to know what I think?}" – Dany said with confidence, to which all the Khals raised their heads and stared at us.

"{You'd rather be sold to slavery? Or maybe you'd like to show Rhalko here what you taste like?}" –Khal Moro said, as if dismissing Dany, to which she challenged "{No. I don't want either of those things}"

"{We don't care what you want. This is the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen. You have no voice here, unless you are Dosh Khaleen. Which you are not, until we decide you are}" – said Khal Moro

"{I know where I am. I have been here before. This is where the Dosh Khaleen pronounced my child the Stallion Who Mounts the World.}" –Dany responded to Khal Moro

"{And what happened? You trusted a sorceress, like a fool. Your baby is dead because of you. And so is Khal Drogo.}"

Dany stared at him and spoke: "{this is where Drogo promised to take his khalasar west to where the world ends. To ride wooden horses across the Black Salt Sea as no khal has done before. He promised to kill the men in their iron suits and tear down their stone houses. He swore to me before the Mother of Mountains.}"

"{And you were dumb enough to believe him?}" – Khal Moro responded menacingly

I could sense that if our plan didn't go as expected, we were as good as dead now…worse than dead maybe.

Yet Dany hadn't faltered one bit "{And here, now, what great matters do the Great Khals discuss? Which little villages you'll raid, how many girls you'll get to fuck, how many horses you'll demand in tribute. You are small men. None of you are fit to lead the Dothraki. But I am. So I will.}" –she said with extreme confidence.

The khals laughed out loud.

"{All right.}" –Khal Moro said while standing up, a smug smile adorning his ugly face "{No Dosh Khaleen for you. Instead we'll take turns fucking you. And then we'll let our bloodriders fuck you.}" "{And If there's anything left of you, we'll give our horses a turn. You crazy cunt. Did you really think we would serve you?}" –He continued

Yet Dany ignored him. Those were empty words. For her. For _us_. ' _I'm the blood of the dragon'_. Both I and Dany thought simultaneously.

Moro tried to hit us into the ground, yet _I_ dodged him, while Dany with _our_ free hand grabbed ahold of the fire pit that was within reach. We were in harmony. 'NOW!' We both knew it was time. _"{You're not going to serve. You're going to die.}"_ – _we_ spoke.

We knocked down the fire pits, one by one. The Khals tried attacking us once or twice, yet I dodged their blows, until they began cowering away in fear from the flames that were quickly extending in every direction.

The Khals tried escaping, yet the door was barred. _We_ had seen to that.

Our garments were burning away, yet all _we_ felt from the flames was warmth. Khal Moro was in front of us, he tried landing a blow on _us_ , but _I_ dodged him yet again, and _we_ threw the final fire pit in his direction.

…

…

…

The flames were everywhere, the whole temple was a fiery inferno. Yet here _we_ stood. _We_ walked towards the exit, not caring about the flames, exiting the crumbling structure. _We_ emerged. Naked, yet unhurt. Unburnt.

And there we stood, against everyone's astonishment. They started bowing, one by one. Even Jorah and Daario.

I felt empowered. This is who Daenerys Targaryen is…the blood of the dragon. This is her...' _us'_.


	5. Chapter 5

**DANY**

They were riding towards Mereen…Dany and _her_ khalasar.

'He will find a cure, Dany' –Jon said to her, referring to Ser Jorah. Dany had cried when Jorah told her about his mortal condition, just as she had welcomed him back to her service. 'Cheer up… we can't show any weakness here, not in front of the khalasar'

'Thank you, Jon' –Dany said while half-smiling 'And you're right about the dothraki… I must stand tall at all times in front of them, or else I risk losing their support'

'Have faith in him, impossible things always seem to happen around you' –Said Jon while Dany glanced back at the immense khalasar that rode besides her.

'…'

'Jon, back then…' 'You saved me…us' 'If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been able to dodge those blows, not a chance, you know?'

'Well, your body feels strange to me for sure…yet the basics are the same and you're a smaller target than the real me, so it was relatively easy' –Jon presumed

'We were really _synchronized_ back there, weren't we?' 'It felt like …we melded together, I can't quite describe the feeling' –Dany said

'It did feel like that…it was weird' 'at one point, after we emerged from the fires, I felt like I was you, like if I didn't remember the real me...I can't quite describe the feeling' –Declared Jon

'Could that be dangerous?' –Dany asked 'I don't want you to forget about your real self, Jon' 'not before we find a way to return you to your body' –She continued

'…My body is dead Dany, maybe it's for the best… that I forget about myself and just dissolve within you, I don't have the right to dwell in the body of another person anyways'

'Don't say that! I…You're important to me, Jon' 'When it first happened, all of this craziness… I had hoped that this was all just a hallucination.' -She confessed

'But I've grown used to having you with me at all times…I've grown used to your presence, Jon' 'I used to feel lonely. Even if I was surrounded by my subjects at all times, I still had to act like 'Queen Daenerys' in front of them' 'With you I can be just myself…you're like a friend that's always there for me' _'Just a friend?'_ –Dany finished in her thoughts

'…'

'I-I'll do my best'

'Besides you're not allowed to disappear before you pay for all the embarrassing things that you've seen me do and for all the embarrassing thoughts that you've spied on, Jon Snow!' 'When you return to your body, that is'

'I-I'm sorry Dany' 'I swear to you that I always try my best to _disconnect_ when…when you're changing clothes, m-making water or…the p-privy.' –Jon stuttered nervously, his embarrassment sweeping over to Dany. She liked teasing Jon about it.

'It can't be helped, dummy' 'you're me right now after all, aren't you?'

 _'_ _You honorable fool…maybe I do want you to look at me'_ –she thought, glad that Jon wasn't standing in front of her because she's ought to be blushing furiously right now.

'So you haven't quite told me, Jon…' '…what did you look like...I mean, your appearance?' –Dany asked curiously

'…Umm…Well, people always said that I have the 'Stark looks', more so than my _actual_ Stark siblings' –He continued 'My eyes were grey, dark grey.' '…My hair was, umm…dark brown?' –Jon responded, as if not ever have been concerned about his appearance

'And your face? Describe yourself to me'

'…well' –responded Jon 'A friend of mine, one of the free folk, once said that I had a face prettier than both his daughters… 'The Pretty Crow', they mocked me'

Dany laughed at this, loudly enough for everyone around her to hear. Just then, before they could continue their conversation, someone called to her.

"My queen are you all right? –Asked a curious Daario, who was riding near her "Yes. Yes, I am…How many days' ride to Meereen?–She asked, trying to change the topic

 _'_ _That was embarrassing'_ –She thought _'I'm now more curious than ever to have a glance at you myself, Jon Snow'_

"A week at best" –Responded Daario

"And…how many ships will I need to bring my khalasar to Westeros?"

"Dothraki and all their horses, the Unsullied, the Second Sons- - 1,000 ships easily. Probably more"

"And who has that many?" –Asked Dany "Nobody" –Daario simply answered

"Nobody –yet-" –Dany corrected him

"…"

"So we ride for Meereen and after that we sail for Westeros. What then?" Daario asked after pondering for a bit

"I take what is mine" –Responded Dany automatically

"You weren't made to sit on a chair in a palace"

"What was I made for?" –Asked Dany, curious about what Daario meant

"You're a conqueror, Daenerys Stormborn."

"…"

The wind howled.

'Jon…do you feel it?' –Dany reached to Jon

'Feel what?' –Jon responded

'…he's back'

'…'

Dany looked everywhere as if searching for something, as she heard Jon say 'I… I think I do'.

She stopped her mount. She looked beyond the mountain crag to her side.

"Wait here" –She simply told Daario, while she rode away

 **JON**

There he was. Drogon. Fully healed from his wounds.

Dany walked towards her dragon and delicately stroke the dragon's snout.

"Drogon… you came" –She fondly said to him, as she petted his snout.

 _'_ _He feels warm to the touch'_ –Jon thought, as Drogon emmited strange noises while Dany's hand connected with his scales.

'Beautiful, isn't he?' –Dany reached to Jon 'Aye. Such a gorgeous beast' –Jon agreed.

Normally Jon would feel fear at the creature, but it wasn't the case now. Was it because Dany's feelings overridded his? He had felt Dany's connection to Drogon before…He had seen him before, but there were so many things on his mind back then that he really didn't pay that much attention to Drogon, as surprising as that sounded.

'They're not beasts to me, Jon. They're my children' –She responded _'…They're the only children I'll ever have'_ –Jon heard Dany finishing the phrase to herself

"Let's go Drogon" –Dany said to the creature as she mounted him, securing herself on her back by grabbing one of the spikes.

 _"_ _Sōvēs"_

And with that they took off.

We were finally on our way to Mereen. We had been flying for hours.

Earlier Dany took Drogon over her khalasar and rallied them. He heard the way they cheered at her. Any doubts they had about following her were definitely gone by now.

And flying…Jon had felt nauseous at first, annoying Dany because she felt it too. He repeatedly asked Dany if their grip to Drogon's back was strong enough. At first it was like that, but he quickly grew accustomed to it. The cool air blowing in your face, the sights…gods, the sights that you get from up here –Jon thought-, it was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced.

'Can you believe I died without experiencing this?' –Jon conveyed to Dany

'Could you stop talking about tragedies for a second?' –An annoyed yet amused Dany responded, then continued 'Heh. But yeah, this feeling is truly the best.'

'…Someday I'll take you to the top of the wall, Dany' '-To see the sunrise from there' –Jon finished, not thinking about how he was going to do that.

'Well, you better promise me Jon, or you'll feel my wrath' –Dany said happily, as our conversation was interrupted by Drogon's screeching.

"We're almost there Drogon" –Dany reassured the dragon, as what seemed to be a huge pyramid came into sight in the distance

'Is that…?' –Jon asked

'That's the great pyramid of Mereen, Jon' –Dany finished, as they approached the city from above.

 _Note: I'm using the book's looks here (Dany has the Targaryen purple eyes, while Jon has dark grey eyes and dark brown hair)_


	6. Chapter 6

**DANY**

As Dany approached Mereen, she saw that the city was under siege, flaming projectiles flying all over 'What is going on?' Dany thought as she heard Jon ask 'Do you identify those ships, Dany?' 'Their sails have a harpy imprinted on them. I think they belong to the 'good' masters' –Dany responded angrily.

Drogon landed on the big pyramid of Mereen, dodging the oncoming projectiles. The dragon lowered his neck so that Dany could jump off to the large balcony on the top of the pyramid, then left flying.

As she entered the conference room she saw Tyrion Lannister in the distance.

'Tyrion Lannister!?' 'Why is he here?' –Jon asked, as if being surprised of seeing him here.

'He's an advisor, why the surprise? The Lannisters are our common enemies, I know, but Tyrion is trustworthy' –Dany said

'Oh. It's just that I never really connected the dots. I never thought that you referred to Tyrion Lannister when you said that you had a Lannister in your service.'

'He's an old acquaintance of mine' –Finished Jon as Dany approached Tyrion, thinking about how small the world is.

"Despite appearances, I think you'll find the city's on the rise" –Tyrion Lannister said, just as a big explosion occurred outside, causing the ground to shake.

"…Perhaps we should take shelter" –Tyrion suggested, as another explosion could be heard

"The city is on the rise?" -Dany finally asked

"Meereen is strong. Commerce has returned to the markets. The people are behind you..." –Tyrion said as he was interrupted by yet another explosion.

"…Well, not all the people, of course. No ruler that ever lived had the support of all the people. But the rebirth of Meereen is the cause of this violence. The Masters cannot let Meereen succeed. Because if Meereen succeeds, a city without slavery, a city without Masters…" –Tyrion continued, while the floor shaked

"...it proves that no one needs a Master." -He finally finished

"…"

"Good. Shall we begin?" –Dany said

"Do we have a plan?" –Asked Tyrion

Dany clenched her fists. "I will crucify the Masters. I will set their fleets afire, kill every last one of their soldiers, and return their cities to the dirt with my dragons. That is my plan."

'Dany… that's…' –She heard Jon's worried voice

Tyrion looked away.

"You don't approve?" –She asked, to what Tyrion answered after pondering for a moment "You once told me you knew what your father was. Did you know his plans for King's Landing when the Lannister armies were at his gates?"

*THUD*

"…"

"Probably not." –Tyrion continued "Well, he told my brother and Jaime told me. He had caches of wildfire hidden under the Red Keep, the Guildhalls, the Sept of Baelor, all the major thoroughfares. He would have burned every one of his citizens. The loyal ones and the traitors. Every man, woman, and child. That's why Jaime killed him."

"This is…different." –Dany said, not sure about what to do

"You're talking about destroying cities. It's not entirely different. I'd like to suggest an alternate appro-" –Tyrion couldn't finish while a blast caused the window across the room to explode inward, sending shards of wood flying towards them, causing both of them to duck.

'…Jon?' 'What do you think I should do?' –Dany tried to calm herself as she reached out to Jon, questioning her own plan after what Tyrion said 'I think…I think he's right, Daenerys.' –He said then continued 'I never thought that dragons would exist again. No one did. The people who follow you know that you made something impossible happen. Maybe that helps them believe that you can make other impossible things happen. Build a world that's different from the shit one they've always known.'

'…'

'But if you use them to melt castles and burn cities, you're not different. You're just more of the same.' –He finished

 **JON**

They were standing on a Plateu that overlooked Mereen, discussing terms with three slave masters. These individuals seemed so full of themselves. They were trading insults with Dany and discussing her surrender. They wanted us to leave, to have Dany's dragons slaughtered, and to hand over the city, the unsullied and even Missandei back.

"We obviously didn't communicate clearly. We're here to discuss your surrender, not mine." –Dany said, Jon could feel her confidence

"I imagine it's difficult adjust to the new reality. Your reign is over." –One of the slavers responded

"My reign has just begun" –Dany said, as she reached out to Jon 'Are you ready, Jon?'

'Yes.' –Jon answered, as they both called Drogon on their mind while walking towards the edge of the cliff. A screech was heard, and moments later there he was.

Dany mounted Drogon gracefully as the dragon menacingly roared at the masters, and took off, not before taking a last glance at the masters _'They must be scared shitless'_ –thought Jon.

We were flying over the Master's fleet. I could see the soldiers on the ships staring up in awe at us. Dany's other two dragons, Rhaegal and Viserion had joined us, flying to our side.

'That one, Dany' – I told Dany, after localizing what seemed to be the main ship of the fleet. She nodded and positioned Drogon just above it.

"Dracarys" –Dany said loudly

Drogon immediately responded. He breathed in and exhaled a huge plume of flames. His brothers followed. The ship immediately became engulfed in flames, while the soldiers screamed. Not even a couple seconds later the ship was already capsizing.

The other ships immediately stopped doing what they were doing. All the soldiers were standing still, their face aghast.

'I don't think they'll continue their attack after seeing that' –I said to Dany

'No, I don't think they will. Now let's wait for Tyrion and the others to deal with the masters' –She answered as we encircled the fleet from above.

The night had fallen already. After defeating the slavers, we made our way back to the Great Pyramid. Tyrion's plan had been successful. Two of the slave masters were dead, while we let the other one go, tail between his legs. The slave soldiers were liberated and their entire fleet was ours. The unsullied had contained the Sons of the Harpy, who mostly revealed themselves from the shadows, preparing the city for the arrival of the slavers.

Dany had dismissed her advisors early, I could tell that she was feeling exhausted, we hadn't had a good night's sleep since…well, since I arrived, I guess.

We were overlooking the city from the balcony were we arrived earlier in the day.

'Dany?' –I finally asked. I was mostly silent after our victory. I didn't want to distract her, she had important decisions to make.

'Jon…' 'Everything went as planned…thanks, for convincing me against acting brashly…'

'Don't worry about it, Dany' –I said as I felt a smile form on her lips

"Missandei" –She called out to her… _Handmaiden? Translator? Advisor?'_ Jon had definitely heard about her from Dany, and he could tell that she cared a lot about her.

"Your grace" –Missandei slightly bowed her head as she walked towards us.

…

…

Dany told her about everything that happened while she was away _'Well, except for a certain thing that would be hard to believe'_ , while Missandei told her about the things that went on Mereen in her absence. After some small talking, Missandei said "You look tired, my queen", as she scanned _us_ with her eyes "And you most definitely need a bath" –She added jokingly

Dany let out a small laugh "Would you prepare the bath for me?"

"At once my queen" –Missandei said as she left

'…'

'What, Jon?' –Dany said, feeling my nervousness building up

'N-nothing' –I managed to respond

'You aren't expecting me to go to bed like this, are you?' –She said as _our_ vision focused on her hands, her pale skin barely visible beneath all the dirt that laid upon them.

'No…I mean…ye-…no' –I stuttered

Dany just smiled as she followed Missandei

…

…

'…Dany…H-how am I supposed to' –I said as we entered the luxurious bathroom that connected with Daenerys' room. Gold adorned every corner…and there were several large mirrors hung on the walls, one in every direction.

We had bathed in the past a few times. I meant it when I said that I don't want to invade Dany's privacy, and tried as hard as I could to make my presence disappear, if that was even possible. But this time…

Dany ignored my complaint as Missandei spoke "It's ready, your grace" –she said while we looked at the steam coming off the hot water at the bathtub

"Thank you Missandei" –Dany told her as Missandei bowed her head and left, closing the door that led to Dany's room.

'Dany…'

'…'

We stood right in front of one of the mirrors. She was silent, as I felt Dany's clothes slide.

'W-what do you think, Jon" –She asked me, her face completely taken over by redness.

'W-what do you m-mean!?' I exclaimed, taken aback as I was offered a full vision of Daenerys' almost naked body in front of me _'…'_

'…You don't like my body?' –Dany told me as her smallclothes too started dropping to the ground

Her bare breasts came into vision, her nipples mostly hidden beneath her loose hair. _'There's no doubt about it now'_ –I thought as I looked at her reflection in front of me _'She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on, her body was small and delicate, yet her female features were well developed…a full chest and wide hips. And her face…gods, her exquisite face…adorned by those piercing purple-violet eyes and her silvery hair'_ …

'…Dany…I'

She ignored me as she walked towards the bathtub

'…'

"Ahhh…" –A relaxing sound escaped from Dany's mouth as _our_ body was engulfed by the warm water

'We deserve this after all that we've been through, don't we?' –She asked me

'...' '…y-yes' –was all that I managed to say, my mind still wondering off somewhere

'So, Jon…' –She said nervously 'you didn't answer me, w-what do you think?'

'You're…beautiful'

'Just that?'

…I was in a loss of words

'…'

'Help me clean my body, Jon'

'C-clean your…' I was interrupted as Dany grabbed a large soap that was lying beneath the bathtub and placed it in the water, her breasts jiggling at the motion.

'The Queen commands you, J-Jon Snow' –Dany said nervously as she focused her vision on the soap

I motioned _my_ right hand –Dany's delicate hand- towards the soap and grabbed it. 'A-are you sure about this?' –I managed to ask

'Well, do you think this dirt is falling off by itself!?' –Dany said playfully

I hadn't been this nervous in a long time…but it wasn't only nervousness, I had this strange feeling in _me_ too. A strangely pleasant feeling.

I started by rubbing the soap on both _our_ arms, then on _our_ shoulder, neck, face…

 _'_ _This is definitely the strangest feeling I've ever_ had' –I thought while rubbing Dany's body with the soap, trying to scrub off the dirt as I looked away as hard as I could. Upon finishing cleaning those parts, I left the soap floating in the water again.

'…'

'W-why'd you stop!?' –Dany questioned

'…I' –I tried to say something but nothing came out 'C'mon Jon!' –Dany pressured me as she grabbed hold of the soap again 'Go'

'…'

I started rubbing Dany's back with the soap, then just as I was motioning the soap towards her belly _my_ forearm made contact with somethi-

"Ohh" –A high-pitched squeak escaped from _my_ mouth as a sudden jolt of… pleasure came pouring through "J-Jon…!" Dany said desperately, her voice half-broken.

 _'_ _Seven hells. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my whole life'_ –I thought, feeling ashamed at the logistics of the unfolding situation.

As I finished rubbing off the dirtiness in her abdomen, I continued over to Dany's legs in a clumsy motion.

'J-Jon, y-you can't properly clean m-my body if you're not… l-looking' –Dany demanded.

 _My_ gaze had been set elsewhere the whole time.

I just nodded and turned _my_ eyes down. I felt a jolt of pleasure again as I contemplated Dany's partially submerged nakedness. Her breasts floaty in the water, and her rose nipples fully erect.

'…'

I tried my hardest at containing my pleasure as I was rubbing Dany's legs with the slippery soap, a pleasant fragrance coming off it...

"Mhmmh"

 _'_ _W-was that Dany …or me?'_ –I thought, trying to ignore it as hard as I could, just as I proceeded to Dany's feet. The situation then took a turn for the worse as I felt Dany's nipples connecting with her knees as I worked on her feet "Ahhh…" – Escaped from _our_ mouth _'Jon…!'_ -I heard Dany's voice.

'I-I think we're d-done here, Dany' I said to her with a shaky voice.

'…No-' '…we're not done y-yet Jon' as she motioned the soap towards her chest. '…please' –She begged me.

I obliged and started rubbing her breasts… "oOohhh" … It felt so good, I was really starting to lose my mind now. I started rubbing harder, as lust started taking over. "Ohhhh" "Ahhh" –embarrassingly high-pitched noises started coming off _my_ mouth, as _my_ free hand started touching and fondling Dany's other breast as I heard her voice 'J-Jon…Mhmmm'. They were so soft, it was like grabbing a bag of sand, yet the pleasure that emanated off touching them… "Ahh"

My restraints were completely gone now, as I motioned one of _my_ hands towards her sex, while I continued fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples with the other.

"Y-yes….Mhmmm" –Was all that escaped from _our_ mouth, as I felt blood accumulate in _our_ lower area. It felt hot, and it wasn't the water (by now only slightly warm)… it felt so hot that it was starting to hurt, I badly needed to…. "OH...AHHHH!" –A loud moan was heard as I touched her enlarged button. The cascade of pleasure I felt was otherworldly.

'JON…! P-please...Take me!' –I heard Dany beg me, as I explored her sex "Mhmmmm" This was just... "OHHH" –another moan came off _my_ mouth. I inserted a finger and started moving it in a circling motion "Ahhh…yes…!" 'Dany!'

Her insides felt so slippery. The pleasure…Gods. _My_ hips…Dany's hips were thrusting back and forth as I played with her sex. Water was being spilled off the bathtub.

"Ohhhhh!" 'Jon…'

'Dany…' I said to her as I groped her breasts with one hand and stimulated her sex with the other. "OHHHH!" "Ahhhh" - Loud moans left _my_ mouth as an uncontrollable surge of pleasure invaded every inch of my being. _My_ vision blurred as I reached _my_ peak and loud scream left _my_ mouth.

"OHHHHhhhhhh!"

My mind had left this world as I felt _my_ insides contract in a rhythmic manner. Each spasm containing a new wave of pleasure. "Mhmmm" we both sighed in pleasure.

'…'

 _We_ stood there, motionless for a minute or two. _Our_ senses just returning.

'That…was something else' –I finally said, before starting to feel embarrassed once again, remembering the noises that had come off _my_ mouth. _'Dany's mouth, but still…'_

Dany let out a slight laugh 'I agree... and I thought you northerners sounded less… feminine' –She said, giggling 'DANY!' I complained, realizing that she had just read my thoughts and was mocking me. Gods, was this embarrassing…

'Heh, I'm joking Jon. It can't be helped in your current state, I guess' she reassured me with a smile as she propelled herself out of the bathtub and grabbed a cloth to dry her wet body. It felt funny when the cloth connected with her most sensitive parts.

'…'

I was lost in thought _'Daenerys…this woman… a queen…how can I, a simple bastard…'_

'Jon…' 'Never leave me' … 'when you have your body back, promise me that you'll…you'll come to me?' –Daenerys said, half-yawning as her body fell towards the large bed in her room.

'I promise Dany, wherever you go…I'll be there for you' I said to her, thinking about how it would feel to hold her with my actual body, to hold her tight. _'Gods, please at least concede me this one wish' –I thought_

'Good…because…I…'

We were losing consciousness as the excitement from the bath tub wore off and _our_ body started remembering all the accumulated fatigue again.

"…love you" I managed to hear as sleep took _us_ over.

x


	7. Chapter 7

**SANSA**

 _'_ _Winterfell is mine, bastard, come and see.' 'I want my bride back'_ Sansa remembered the letter Ramsay had sent Jon at the Wall.

Jon…he was still _unconscious_ back when they left the Wall. 'Unconscious' was a strange term to use as she saw him sit, open his _empty_ eyes and even eat. But Jon wasn't there, it's like he was an empty shell, trying to preserve itself. _'What in the world happened to him?'_

Melisandre, the Red Woman talked some nonsense about him being the chosen one or something. About her god bringing him back. She said that she had seen him in the flames. I had no choice but to leave Jon at her care at the Wall.

Ser Davos, who offered himself to help me take back Winterfell, rode at my side. He too had said that Jon came back to from the dead, resurrected by Melisandre. The story was corroborated by Eddison Tollet, one of his brothers of the Night's Watch and Tormund Giantsbane, one of the many wildlings that were allowed to go south of the wall by Jon.

Sansa didn't know why Jon would let the wildlings past the wall. She heard that it was the reason he got stabbed by those traitors in the first place. While Sansa didn't agree with Jon's decision, she knew that her brother must've had his reasons, and it wasn't her right or anyone else's to judge him for it.

Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne accompanied us too. We were barely able to rally Houses Mormont, Hornwood and Mazin to our cause. They were small houses, and combined provided only around 400 men. We had failed to rally House Glover and House Manderly, the latter being one of the bigger houses of the North.

"What now my lady?" –Davos asked Sansa

"…" "We ride towards the Neck" "…I have a last resort option that I hoped wouldn't be necessary, but everything else seems futile by now" –Sansa said to them _'Just when I got away from one monster, I must ask for the help of another'_ –She lamented in her thoughts.

 **JON**

 _'…'_

 _He felt lonelier than ever. He saw 'him' come back, yet he was still gone. Not only that, but he had recently lost the scent of one his brothers, the black ones. He was the nearest one but now he was gone too._

 _'…'_

 _The forest, I like the smell of the pines. The prey tastes different depending on the place I catch it._

 _'…'_

 _After a long trek through the snowy forest. He sat on his hind-legs and howled at the night sky._

 _'…'_

'…Jon'

'…Jon'

'Wake up'

'Hmrmf' 'Good morning Dany' –Jon managed to say, thinking about the strange dream he just had

'Jon? Something in your mind?' –Dany asked him

'Did you dream something Dany?'

'Not particularly'

'I had a strange dream were I was a…wolf' –Jon said, for some reason being certain that he was a wolf in that dream. It wasn't the first time he had these kind of dreams, and was surprised that he still got them while being in Dany's body.

'Wolf Dream? Must be because you're a Stark!' –Dany thought out loud

As Dany said that Jon realized that she was naked.

 _'_ _Seven hells!'_ Jon thought as the events from the night before began replaying in his mind.

'What is it Jon, are you feeling uncomfortable?' –She said half-smiling

'L-let's get d-dressed, Dany' –I managed to say, trying to not think too hard about her nakedness.

'Fine, fine' –Dany protested 'But you better remember your promise, you oh-so-honorable dummy' –She finished, smiling

 _'_ _The promise…she remembers. We were half asleep then, I thought maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me'_ Then Jon remembered, what she had said right after … _'I…love…you'_ … _'No'_ –Jon corrected his thoughts, _'that *had* to be part of a dream, why would Daenerys Targaryen fall in love with a dead northern bastard?'_

'Jon…you still there?' –He heard Dany say as he snapped out of it

'Yes...' –He responded as Dany was putting her smallclothes on

'…' –Jon tried not to pay much attention _'It's so hard… after yesterday's events…'_

'Yesterday' –Dany said, a tint of embarrassment in her voice 'I felt happy. I'm feeling happy right now…Before you came to me, before our connection, I thought that happiness was a foreign feeling for me'.

'You've proven me wrong, Jon Snow' –Dany said smiling as she finished putting on her clothing 'In the right way. And for that I'm thankful'

'Dany…' –Jon said, as he felt a warm feeling all over him. But just as he was going to ask Dany about what he heard her say before falling asleep they were interrupted by knocking sounds.

"Your grace" –A female voice called from beneath the door "Breakfast is served, would you rather come over or do you want me to bring it here?"

"Please do bring it inside, Missandei" –Dany said, as Missandei opened the door and placed a tray with food on the table across the room.

"Would you like me to do your hair afterwards, my queen?"

"That'll be good." –Dany responded, as Missandei bowed her head, closed the door and left.

'…'

'So Jon…you never told me' –Dany said, then paused. Jon already knew were this conversation was going '…Why'd they betray you, your brothers of the Night's Watch?'

Jon stood silent, then answered 'Because I let the free folk past the wall. The Night's Watch had been fighting them for thousands of years, but I changed that…' –Jon said

'Is that really all? I mean that was a bold move…' –Dany questioned

Jon didn't want Daenerys to know about _them_ , not yet…She has too many issues as it is, and he doesn't want to boggle her mind with it now, and he doesn't want her to act brashly based on this information. Even though eventually he would have to tell her.

'I'll tell you at a later time, I promise Dany' –Jon said, remembering the Night King taunting him after being badly defeated at Hardhome.

'Fine' –Dany said as she munched over a handful of berries. 'I feel like I'm eating more than before' –She changed the topic

'Could it be because of me?' –Jon questioned

'Probably'

'Hmmm'

'…'

'Say, Jon' –Dany said 'would you train me, like we said before?' 'I don't want to be defenseless when I'm not with my dragons'

'I'd be glad to, Dany' –Jon answered. Even though he saw what Dany could do with her dragons, imagining her in the battlefield made him feel worried. But he knew that once Dany had her mind set on something, there was no use on fighting it. And he must agree that if she's going to be on the battlefield, it's wouldn't hurt to at least know how to defend herself if she somehow ends up alone.

'Great! Then let's start today' –An excited Dany said as she finished her meal

 **DANY**

Dany had spent the afternoon talking with Tyrion. She tasked him with making a barebones plan about their arrival at Westeros. She was surprised when Tyrion mentioned that Varys the Spider, the man who had facilitated her assassination attempts, was now fighting for her cause and that he had left for Westeros to secure alliances. If it was for her, she would burn this man upon seeing him, but Tyrion vouched for the man and said that he represented a powerful ally. I'll be the judge myself once I get to meet him.

Dany also talked with Tyrion about the future of Mereen. She knew that once she was gone, the slavers would try taking the city back in a glimpse, these wretched excuses of human beings were very persistent, even if they were dealt a large blow like the one from yesterday. _'Maybe once Daario arrives with the khalasar I can figure something out'_ –she thought.

She'd also ask for Jon's opinion on both matters. As Dany dismissed Tyrion, she thought about him _'If not for all the problems still left here, I'd ride Drogon to Westeros right at this very moment… to the Wall' 'I know Jon…Jon's body is somehow alive, he must be…and when I find him, I know we'll figure out a way to put him back there'_.

Hours had passed since our meeting with Tyrion. Once I finished attending to other less-important matters, we headed towards an empty room that was well-suited for training. Grey Worm was surprised when I asked him to fetch a sword from the barracks earlier. A slimmer one with a small handle that would've fit for my hands. I didn't tell him what I wanted to do with it, though.

'So, what do you think, Jon?' 'Is this sword good enough?' –I asked him 'I think it is' –Jon said as I did some movements with it 'you sure about learning how to use a sword? Maybe you're better off with a distance weapon, like say, a bow'.

'I'm sure. You're a swordsman, so you're better off teaching me swordsmanship.' –Dany said as she remembered the stories about one of her most famous ancestors, Visenya Targaryen, the sister-wife of Aegon the Conqueror who was a warrior and wielded the Valyrian-steel sword Dark Sister.

'Fine. Let's get started then!' –Jon exclaimed

'…'

Let me test something first, Jon asked me to which I assented.

My body started moving gracefully, as Jon was testing my movements.

His movements seemed awfully familiar to me, as if my muscles had done them before, as if I had memory of them. It certainly felt strange.

'…'

'Your body feels agile' –Jon said 'We will definitely be basing your training on that principle'.

'Sounds good' 'So what's the first lesson?' –I said while Jon was again making some movements

'First we'll work on your grip. Grab the sword.'

I took hold of the handle with my right hand 'Nope.' 'Like this' –I felt Jon correct my grip 'Like this?' 'Nope. Like this' –He made the correct grip

I concentrated as much as I could, trying to feel Jon's grip on the sword.

'Like this' '…' 'Yes, just like that' –Jon said, surprised

…

…

'I must say, Dany…I never saw someone progress this fast from zero' 'Back in Castle Black I trained people who had never held a weapon, and what we did today could take days or even weeks…'

'You're a good teacher' 'and you a good student' –We complimented each other

'I think that it has to do with our situation…when you show me a new movement, I feel like I always knew about it' 'When you correct me I instantly realize what things I had been doing wrong' –I continued

'Well, then we're in luck' 'You'll be as good as I was in no time…maybe not in the same sense, but you'll make a competent swordsm-…woman' –Jon said

'Are you making fun of me, Jon Snow' –I said playfully

'Heh, sorry Dany, it just feels weird... Picturing you in an actual fight.' –Jon responded

'You insult me, Jon' –I teased him 'Let's call it a day'. My body felt worn out, we were here for hours. Missandei is probably looking for me. 'I want to show you something' –I finished.

…

We were at the balcony again. 'It's…beautiful' –Jon said, as we looked at the sun setting over the bay. 'Comparable to the views you get from atop the wall?' –I asked him

'Yes, maybe even better' –Jon said, still in awe 'I still want to see it' 'So make good you promise' '…how many promised have you made me now, Jon?' –I said, half-teasingly half-seriously, to what Jon just let out a small laugh.

'Were are Drogon and his brothers?' –Jon asked me about my children 'Near. Far away. I don't know, they're free. Yet I know that they'll come back the moment her mother needs them' 'You never told much about Ghost' –I asked

'His fur is white, his eyes red. He's big, big enough for a man to mount, not that he would let anyone mount him'. –Jon continued 'And he was my best friend.' 'He was always there for me. He saved my life a couple times' 'And just as your dragons, he's free. He belongs in the wilderness, though he always returns to me' 'I hope he's doing ok, I'm worried about him' –Jon finished

'I'm sure he is, Jon' 'Many times I thought the same about my children, and every time they were doing just fine' –I reassured Jon

'…'

She liked talking to Jon Snow. She liked being with him, even if he wasn't physically here…No, she didn't just like being with him…-Dany thought as her heart rate accelerated… She _loved_ being with him – She corrected herself.

Then she remembered. What she had told Jon yesterday, when they were falling asleep. _'Gods, how can I be this much of idiot…how did I forget about something that important?'_ –She thought, as she pressed her hands together and felt blood accumulate in her cheeks _'Jon…did he…?'_

…

Time passed as they were contemplating the view, the sun had already set.

'Jon…' –I finally said 'L-let's head back inside'. My heart didn't slow down one bit in the meantime, as the entire time I had the same thing on my mind. Jon had asked me if I was feeling all right. _'I hope that he didn't read my thoughts' '...or do I?'_

…

We were back in my room. I approached the luxurious desk that sat to the right of my bed, and poured some wine in a cup. 'Do you like wine, Jon?' –I asked him 'Hmm. Not very experienced with wine, I must confess that I'm more of an ale guy' –Jon responded, as I took a sip.

'Mmh' 'I like the taste' –Jon said, as I took another sip. Meanwhile I was still thinking about _that_ … maybe this wine will help me ask Jon about it.

'Dany, please tell me if something is worrying you' –Jon said

'…' I took yet another sip.

'Jon… I-', I managed to say, then stood silent as a crazy idea crossed my mind.

'…'

'…'

We stood silent for a while. The cup was already empty. It was the second or third one, I don't even remember.

'Jon.'

'…'

'Make love to me' –I said bluntly, as I felt my womanhood tickle…had the wine already taken hold of me?

'Dany…' –Jon said, as I freed myself off my garments in one swift motion, smallclothes and all. I placed myself on the bed 'Please, Jon' '…touch me' –I pleaded him, my body already feeling aroused

I felt my hands move towards my abdominal area…Even though it was my own body, somehow Jon made every touch feel electrifying.

"Mhmmmh"

He massaged me. Then just as he was motioning towards my breasts, he teasingly skipped right through them, instead caressing the curve of my neck, my face and my flowing hair, entrapping it between my fingers.

'Jon…wait' 'Use…this' –I managed to tell him as I grabbed a small bottle of an oily ointment that lay at the side of my bed. He opened the bottle and placed some of the oily substance in both of my hands. He then started applying it in my legs, while massaging them.

"Mhmhmm…Jon…" Gods, it felt good. I could sense how aroused Jon felt too.

After finishing with my legs, he placed some more ointment in both of my palms, then started applying it on my shoulders, then around my belly…my body couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to be touched in my most intimate parts…I wanted to be completely hers.

Then I felt it, a surge of pleasure as he started to caress the outer reaches of my breasts, going on a circular motion while he massaged them with the ointment towards the center.

"MhmMhh…Jon… mhmm…" –I managed to say as my mind was overtaken by pleasure

"Oh..." –I groaned as Jon used my palms to slightly touch my nipples. 'Ahh' –I heard him say, feeling all the pleasure too.

He then cupped my breasts with both my hands, as he scratched my nipples with my fingernails. They were slippery because of the ointment.

"Aaah" –Another groan escaped me "Jon…Mhmmm", as he went from a tender motion to a rougher one 'Dany…mhmmm' –I heard him

My sex was burning, like a fire that yearned to be quenched. I felt how my button was engrossed, begging to be touched. He must be feeling it too, as my one of my hands slowly reached towards my lower body.

He played with my intimate hairs, then massaged my hipbones and the mound of skin above my sex with my slippery hands "MhhmHh!"

"OhHhhHh!" –a loud moan escaped from my mouth as he finally touched my sex, my legs spread apart. He was using both hands, with one he massaged my button and with the other he inserted a finger.

"OooHhh!" "Jon!" –I said loudly, not caring if anyone was hearing it. 'OhHhh…Dany!' I heard Jon, as he motioned my fingers. I felt how wetness was escaping from my in-betweens.

"MHmmHm" "OHhhh" My hips were thrusting back and forth by now, my fingers moving rhythmically inside me.

Then my body turned over, now lying in all fours. He placed a pillow beneath us and started caressing my now bouncing breasts again with one hand, while using the other to play with my sex while we humped the pillow.

I felt my middle and index fingers against my inner walls, my thumb stimulating my swollen button. Gods, did it feel good. He knew my most sensitive areas, and touched them with surgical precision, in a way that created the maximum amount of pleasure.

"AaaAhhh!" "Yes! Jon!" – I implored him to continue, as my hips were thrusting back and forth 'Ohhhhh'

"MHMMM" "Ahhah" "MhmmM" – I started moaning uncontrollably as I reached my peak. As both of us did.

"OoOOAH!" I then fell my insides contract, as waves of pleasure were released and the world dissolved.

"AhhhHH" "OhhhH" "MHmmmfh"

"Jon…" 'Dany…'

'…'

"I love you..." -I tried to say as I gasped for air "I love you…ahh… so much Jon Snow."

'I love you too…Dany' –Jon responded as I closed my eyes, imagining him being here, holding me.

"I wish…I could kiss you right here, right now" -I said while I thought about what had just happened. This man, the things she felt for him…what she had just felt moments ago…the best thing about it wasn't the pleasure, but the fact that the one she loved was responsible for all of it…She had learned to love Drogo, she had enjoyed nights of passion with Daario, but this was a whole different feeling. With Jon she felt like equals, she felt something…more…the way he touched her…even in our current circumstances, this is what love felt like.

"Someday…we'll…the real deal…" – I tried to say, still gasping for air, feeling exhausted

'Someday' –He repeated lovingly, as the warmest of feelings invaded my body, as if a warm blanket was enveloping me 'And when I get that chance, I'll hold you so tight that you won't be able to properly breathe. I'll kiss you so hard that I'll leave marks all over your body. I'll love you so much, Dany, that…'

'Jon…' I said with a smile 'You don't need to say it' 'I know' –I finally said while tapping my heart with my hands and then hugging the pillow that laid beside me. 'I feel you'.

Then a bittersweet feeling invaded me, realizing that even if Jon was here with me, that someday I'll see him standing in front of me…he wasn't here at this very moment. I need him so much, so much it was starting to hurt.

'Sleep well, my Dany' –I heard him say in the tenderest way possible.

'And you too, love' –I responded as sleep took me over.

X


	8. Chapter 8

**Xxxo000000000000oxxX**

 **JON**

One week had passed since we had confessed our feelings for each other.

Somehow, it all became a routine. Each day we continued polishing Tyrion's plan for Dany's arrival at Westeros, then Dany attended to the citizens of Meereen. Then we resumed her training, then we talked to each other, then we locked ourselves in Dany's room and…loved each other… if you could even call Dany touching herself that. I never had thought that the female body was this… sensitive, it felt too good, and somehow I was getting addicted to it, and _experienced_. The fact that this wasn't my body and that I could feel everything together with the one I love multiplied the pleasure by the hundreds. Gods, I love her so much.

About her training, she was getting better and better with the sword. Fast. She was absorbing everything I taught her like a sponge, it's like I was transferring my skills to her. Normally getting to the point where she was now would have easily taken months. I wonder if it was now time to bring a sparring partner.

…

We just stared at the ceiling. The bed was too comfortable. Dany's body was exhausted from the intense week, and from the _intense nights_.

'Dany?'

'…A little longer, Jon' –Dany implored

…

'Dany…we have to wake up' –I insisted. As much as I wanted to remain here, the morning meeting with Dany's council was one of the most important things in her schedule.

'Hmpf' –She complained like a little girl

'Well, help me into my smallclothes then, Jon' –She directed me

Seven hells, Dany loved to tease and embarrass me, and I was powerless to do anything about it. I wasn't sure if I hated or loved it in the end.

'…'

'You're not in a position to refuse, Jon Snow' –She insisted in a playful yet serious tone

'I thought you were called the breaker of chains!' –I jokingly said, this girl was ordering me around like her slave!

'Well, I'm not moving until you do something about it' –She said, giggling as she crossed her arms.

 _'_ _Damn you Dany'_ , I thought half-annoyed, as I motioned Dany's naked body towards her drawers. Seeing and feeling her naked body in motion was still as arousing as the first time, but now wasn't the time for _that_ …

…

…

…

"Oh… Jon!" '…I love you!' –Dany said exasperatedly, still gasping for air. I had failed. As I was trying to put Dany's smallclothes on, the act of it, the friction my clumsiness with them produced on her _sensitive_ parts made the both of _us_ start losing it to lust again. And then we did it again… not caring about today's schedule.

'I love you more, Dany' –I responded, as someone knocked on the door

"Your grace?" – A male voice was heard from the other side

"Y-yes?" –Dany answered as she tried to regain her composure

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" –The voice said somewhat nervously "Just checking if everything is all right. I'm in the conference room and would like to know if you-" –The voice didn't finish saying as Dany interrupted him "Yes…Please wait for me in the conference room, I'll be right there"

It was Tyrion's voice, Jon realized… _'could he have heard when Dany said my name out loud?'_

'Damn, this is all my fault, sorry Dany'

'Sorry for what exactly, Jon?' – She responded, as she fitted her clothes

'The Queen does as she likes. If I'm late they'll wait patiently' … _'The only one who has the right to order me around is my beloved Jon Snow'_ –I heard Dany finishing in her mind.

 **TYRION**

 _'_ _Queen Daenerys sure seems to be enjoying herself'_ –Tyrion had thought, as he remembered hearing her…sounds… in the distance as he was walking towards her chambers some moments ago. He waited patiently before knocking at the door, not wanting to embarrass her.

 _'_ _Maybe Daario's absence was getting to her…'_ –Tyrion thought. Everyone in her upper circle knew about the _rumors_ surrounding them. He knew for sure that it was more than rumors. _'Poor Jorah'._

 _'_ _But just then…"Jon", she said between her…moans…why would she repeat that name?'_ -Tyrion pondered about it

 _'_ _Maybe she employed some kind of bed warmer? But then again, why would she repeat some random "no-one's" name this passionately? And who's named Jon this far east anyways?'_

He thought about all the Jons he knew. It was a somewhat common name back in Westeros.

 _'_ _And her attitude this past week. She seemed… different. I didn't get to know her very well before the fiasco at the Fighting Pits, yet he remembered her as being prone to anger whenever she heard something that wasn't to her liking, she had this serious face at all times, like the only thing on her mind was her conquest, her birth right. Now she's smiling all the time, she's more receptive towards my advice, and doesn't seem to be in a hurry to proceed with the plans, only asking me about how it is coming together every now and then'_ –Tyrion thought

 _'…'_

 _'_ _Maybe I'm overthinking this'_ –Tyrion finally added in his mind, while on his way back to the conference room.

…

…

Tyrion gulped another cup of wine as he read once again the contents of the scroll he had just received _'It couldn't be'_.

He heard footsteps from behind. It was her. Tyrion noticed she wasn't sporting her usual intricate braids.

"Your grace" –He bowed his head slightly

"My lord. Where's Missandei and Grey Worm?" –She questioned

"I don't know, I'm the only one who's been here the whole time"

"Stange. Well, let's begin" –Daenerys said as she sat down

"Any news today?"

"In fact yes. Good news from the West."

"Oh, what is it?"

"House Tyrell and House Martell have declared for you" Tyrion said to Daenerys, as he showed her the scroll that Varys had sent. "Part of their fleet is on their way here to join forces with you"

"Those are… excellent news" –Daenerys smiled

"…"

"Aren't they?"

"There's more…bad news" –Tyrion said with a grim face as he re-read the scroll, dumbfounded at its contents.

"My sweet sister…Cersei…I don't have the details, but if this piece of paper is to be believed, it seems that she has seized the throne for herself." –Tyrion said, worrying about the wellbeing of Jaimie and his nieces.

"…"

"How? Did her son die? And even so...what's her claim to the throne?" –Daenerys said as she stood silent for a while, as if asking herself something.

"…"

"No matter, her reign won't last for long" –She affirmed

"Hopefully… we'll know all the details once Varys gets back here"

"…"

"Anything, else my lord?"

"Actually…yes'

"More news?"

"No. Not news, but advice"

He remembered what he wanted to tell her

"It's about… your relationship with Daario"

He could tell that she was taken aback

"I don't mean to interfere in things that don't concern me" "But as your advisor I must tell you that if you're going to Westeros, you'll need successful alliances. And one of the best way to secure a successful alliance is through marriage"

Daenerys stood in the same position and an uncomfortable silence followed. Again, it seemed like she was talking to herself, moving her hands repeatedly as she stared at a window, as if she was having a conversation with someone...

"Your grace?"

"Ah- Yes. I t-think you're right, Lord Tyrion" –She snapped out of it somewhat nervously, avoiding my gaze.

 _'_ _There's definitely something fishy going on here…_ ' –He thought, fully expecting her to resist the idea, instead she went on with it.

"For the same reason, I also suggest not taking Daario to Westeros" –Tyrion finished

"…"

Tyrion poured more wine into his cup as footsteps were heard.

"Your grace" "My queen" –It was Missandei and Grey Worm

"I'm sorry for not being here earlier, some…things happened" –The dark-skinned girl said as she smiled towards Grey Worm

"Oh" "You'll have to tell me later, Missandei" -said Daenerys as she gave a mischievous smile to the girl.

"My queen" Grey Worm repeated with his heavy accent "The unsullied have spotted a horde of horseriders approaching the city from the north, are those your Dothraki?" –He finished

"Yes. Daario leads them, they will be settled in the outskirts of Meereen" "Tell your men to help set tents up, and to provide provisions as necessary" –Daenerys indicated Grey Worm

 _'_ _How was she going to control a horde of Dothraki savages? What stopped them from simply disobeying her and sacking the city for themselves' '…I guess our only option at this point is to hope for the best'_ –Thought Tyrion

 **Xxxo000000000000oxxX**

 **DANY**

Today's training season was especially exhausting. Dany had been at it for several hours. Jon hadn't talked much.

'…Good' –Said Jon as we finished today's training. '-job' –He finished, his voice sounded a bit off.

I smiled, then did a couple swings with the sword, in the motions that Jon taught me today. "Hah!" "Hyah!"

'Am I really getting better or are you just complimenting me for the sake of it, Jon Snow?' –Dany teased Jon

'…'

'Jon?' –She asked again 'You've been quieter than usual today'

'Not like you're the most talkative person there's ever been…' –She joked, trying to lighten up whatever was making Jon ignore her

'…'

'Are you mad at me? Is it because of Daario? Because of the marriage thing?' 'We already talked about that, I don't want any of them… I only want you' –She said

'Jon?' –Dany was starting to worry

'…'

'Jon!?' –She asked again in an increasingly worried tone

'…'

"Jon!?" –Dany asked once more, as she felt a single tear streaming down her cheek

'…'

"JON!" –Dany cried out as she fell to her knees

'…'

'…'

'…'

 **Xxxo000000000000oxxX**


	9. Chapter 9

.x.

 **MELISANDRE**

 _'He's with fever'_ –Melisandre thought to herself as she touched Jon's forehead with the back of her hand. It was hot and sweaty.

 _'_ _His body is losing strength by the day, he must come back, or else…'_ –She thought as she listened to his irregular breathing and directed her vision towards his torso rising and falling rapidly. She could see that his muscles were beginning to suffer from atrophy from the lack of use.

'…'

'I saw him in the flames. He's the chosen one, the Lord brought him back already, he can't die again… not like this'

Melisandre cut some of Jon's hairs and threw them into the fire pit while pronouncing an incantation in High Valyrian. She then distributed one of her powders throughout Jon's body.

 _'_ _That should do it to at least lower his fever'_

'…'

 _'_ _Where could his soul, his being be?'_ –She started thinking about that again _'And how…'_

Melisandre pondered for a few minutes.

She had heard about skinchangers before. _'Could Jon Snow be…?'_ No, those were the kind of powers bestowed upon by the Great Other, why would the Lord's Chosen have anything to do with them?

'…'

* * *

 **DANY**

Dany was feeling broken. She was sobbing, alone. She hadn't cried like this since she was a little girl. She had gone directly to her room, and shut herself in. She sent off everyone who came knocking at her door, even Missandei.

 _'_ _No…He can't be gone…'_

Her eyes felt dried out from all the tears she had shed, a salty taste in her lips. It was already late in the night and still no sign of him.

 _'_ _Jon…'_

 _'_ _Please…'_

 _'_ _Come back to me…'_

 _'_ _Or at least tell me where you are'_

 _'_ _I don't care about the Iron Throne, I don't care about anything if you're not with me…so please'_

"Jon…" –Dany sniffed as she buried her face in the pillow

…

…

…

'Dany…'

'Dany…'

'…'

'Wake up, Dany' –She heard a familiar voice say

"…"

"…Jon?"

'What happened Dany?'

"Jon!"

'Is it really you? –Dany said, as all her grief vanished

'It's me, love, what's wrong…were you crying?' –Jon said, probably feeling her dried out eyes

'I..I…' 'Oh Jon!… you were gone!' 'I thought I had lost you forever!' –Dany cried out to him

Dany swore that she felt Jon embrace her then. A cozy feeling invaded her all over.

'Well, I'm right here, Dany…tell me what happened' –Jon said lovingly

…

…

'So, I really did disappear…' –I told him about yesterday's events

'You most certainly did, you big dummy…don't forget your promises'

'I'd never forget them Dany' –Jon reassured her, then continued 'Still, I hadn't paid much attention to it, but I've been feeling strange these last days…weaker, aloof… I don't know how to describe the exact sensation'

'We're going to Westeros right now, to find out…' –Dany said as Jon interrupted her 'No…Dany, as much as I want to find out what happened to me, to be back at my own body…It'd be reckless to do that right now'

'We could get ourselves injured, captured…or even killed' –He continued 'And your followers, think about them…they would be left without their Queen…all the things you worked for all these years would go down the drain'

'But Jon, you…'

'Don't worry about me Dany. I'm feeling better now, I'm pretty sure that I can hold up for some more time like this. I'll manage.' –He said

'Jon…Thank you' 'I love you so very much' –Dany said passionately, a smile forming on her lips.

* * *

 **JON**

Daario, Grey Worm, Missandei and Tyrion sat with _us_ in the conference room.

"Are you feeling better now my queen?' –Daario asked Dany

"I am" –Dany responded

"You sure?" –Daario once again asked

"Yes. It was only stomach aches, don't worry about it" –She said, eyeing Missandei. He could tell that the girl was worried sick for Dany.

"So, what's the status of the dothraki, Daario?"

"They're being settled in the outskirts of the city as you indicated. The unsullied are helping in that regard"

"Good." –Dany said, then turned over to Grey Worm

"We have to prepare our fleet. Check the status of the boats. I want them to be fit for the Dothraki and their horses. I want the sails painted with my house's sigil" –Grey worm nodded

She then turned over to Tyrion

"Any news from the west?"

"Nothing your grace"

"I see."

After a small pause, Dany spoke again "I want everything to be ready in the coming days. It is my wish to leave as soon as possible once our Westerosi allies arrive with their fleet."

…

…

We were in the audience room now. As the days before, Dany had been attending to the meereenese smallfolk. Missandei and Tyrion were standing to either side of her.

…

…

"Is that all of them?" –Dany asked

"I think so my queen" –Missandei answered

"Good. Let's get going then" -Dany said, but just as Dany was standing up from the throne, Grey Worm entered the room.

"My queen" –Grey Worm spoke from across the room "Two people from Westeros came" "They want audience with you" –He continued saying with his funny accent "Should this one turn them over for now my queen?"

"…Send them in" –Dany indicated as she sat again.

Two figures emerged, escorted by two unsullied guards at each side. It was a woman and a man…wait…

"Theon Greyjoy. Last time we saw each other was at Winterfell, yes? You were making jokes about my height, I seem to recall…" –Tyrion said, before I realized it

 _'_ _You fucking turncloak'_ –I said to myself.

Then without thinking, _I_ started walking over to him. I could feel Dany resisting my movements but it was too much. This cunt had murdered my family. Bran, Rickon… even Robb's death was his responsibility…everyone I knew back at Winterfell….

 _I_ clenched _my_ fists so hard that _my_ nails dug into _my_ skin… I had murderous intent as _I_ was nearing him.

'JON! …don't…stop it!' –Dany implored me, but it was too late

I cared not for the blinding headache that was taking _me_ over, _my_ vision blurring

'JON! PLEASE STOP IT!' –Dany repeated desperately, but I was already grabbing this piece of shit by the neck

"YOU FUCKING TURNCLOAK! … YOU MURDE-" – _I_ managed to shout at him before _I_ blacked out.

…

.x.


	10. Chapter 10

-x-

 **TYRION**

 _'_ _What in seven hells just happened?'_ –Tyrion thought, still trying to process what had just taken place.

The queen fell to her knees after that ruckus with Theon Greyjoy. Tyrion immediately moved towards her.

"Your grace?" –Tyrion heard Missandei

Daenerys had both hands on her head, eyes closed. Her whole body was trembling.

"Queen Daenerys?" –The dwarf asked as he extended his hand towards her "Are you all right?"

"…"

"Your grace, please come with me" –Missandei once again spoke to Daenerys, as Grey Worm and another unsullied guard came near

"…"

"Help the Queen to her chambers" –Missandei indicated them, worriedness all over her face

The Queen then opened her eyes.

"Where…" "Where are they?" –Daenerys asked Grey Worm, one hand still on her scalp as the men helped her stand up

"The Westerosi?"

"Yes"

"My men are taking them to the cells" –Grey Worm responded, probably assuming that these two were enemies of the Queen…after her reaction.

"No! Stop them, bring them back here" –Daenerys exclaimed, as she walked back towards the throne.

…

…

"You stand before the presence of Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Right-" –Missandei didn't finish introducing Daenerys as she made a 'stop' hand motion to her.

"My lady. My lord. Apologies for my behavior before …I got consumed by a… hallucination, a flashback of a very bad memory. I assure you that this…unfortunate incident will not repeat itself" –Daenerys said, slightly bowing her head towards the Greyjoys

 _'_ _They both must now be assuming that Daenerys is as mad as her father'_ –Tyrion thought

"Whatever you need of me, please ask away"

"…"

"Your grace. My name is Yara Greyjoy… and this is my brother, Theon Greyjoy" –The woman said, probably trying hard to contain her irritation

"And don't worry. We've all had our bad days…" –Yara Greyjoy responded

 _'_ _Maybe violent receptions are an everyday thing back at the Iron Islands'_ –Tyrion thought, remembering how savage the people from these barren rocks are said to be.

…

Tyrion didn't really pay much attention to the conversation, his mind was fully occupied with the events that had trespassed when the Greyjoys arrived _'What the fuck happened with the Queen?' 'I had never seen her that angry at someone… and her erratic behavior as of lately, is she starting to show signs of the Targaryen madness?'_

 _'_ _Also… The way she called him turncloak…Why?'_ –Tyrion kept thinking about the incident, it made absolutely no sense to him.

"We'd like you to help us murder an uncle or two who don't think a woman's fit to rule." –Yara Greyjoy said

 _'_ _Crap'_ –Tyrion thought. He was so lost in his thought that he hadn't kept up with the conversation _'I didn't even have the time to counsel her about these people…So they're willing to pledge themselves to Daenerys in exchange for their independence when she wins the Iron Throne?'_

…

There was a silence until Tyrion interrupted "What if everyone starts demanding their independence?"

Daenerys stood silent, then without answering Yara's question, she changed the topic

"I'd like to know one thing" –She said as she focused on Theon

"Did you murder Br- …the Stark brothers?"

 _'_ _How did she know about that? …And why does it matter to her?'_ –Tyrion thought

He could see that Theon was taken aback by her question. He was shaking.

"I d-didn't. But I did things that were just as bad or worse. I-I…I killed 2 innocent farm boys in their stead" –He managed to respond

"…"

"And you expect me to ignore those crimes, to ally myself with the likes of you?" –The Queen said

"My brother has already paid dearly for his crimes" –Yara tried to defend him

"…"

"Your grace…please, at least…accept my sister's offer" –Theon said

Daenerys then looked towards Tyrion

Tyrion looked at Theon. His whole body was trembling, his gaze affixed on the floor. He looked like he had been malnourished, his face… _'This man is completely broken, whatever happened to him.'_

"Your grace, if you allow me." –Tyrion said as he focused his vision on the Greyjoys "How many ships can you provide?"

"One hundred" –Yara answered

"That'd certainly be helpful." –Tyrion continued "About Theon, I think he has already paid for his atrocities he committed, just as his sister says he did"

"The Greyjoys are experienced at sea, or so I've heard. And right now that's exactly the kind of men we need, at least if we're planning on transporting our whole army safely to Westeros"

"Yet the Greyjoys are infamous for reaving, roving, raiding, or raping, would you be willing to ally yourself with that kind of people?" –Tyrion said to Daenerys

"…"

Daenerys stood and approached Yara. Then she finally spoke "You will support my claim as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and respect the integrity of the Seven Kingdoms. No more reaving, roving, raiding, or raping."

"That's our way of life." –Yara answered

"No more." –Daenerys simply said

"…"

"No more. –Yara reluctantly answered as both of them grabbed each other's arms and did an _armshake…'I guess?'_ –Thought Tyrion upon seeing the scene

…

 **DANY**

Dany had gone directly to her chambers upon finishing the deal with the Greyjoys.

'What were you thinking, Jon!?' '…you made me look like an absolute fool back there!' –Dany said angrily as she violently closed the door

She hadn't even tried to communicate with him after the _incident_.

'…'

'I was lucky that the Greyjoys were still willing to ally themselves with me'

'Do you realize that Grey Worm or the guards would've cut their throats in a blink if Theon had reacted violently when you made me assault him!?'

'Seriously, Jon' 'What in seven hells were you thinking!'

'And Tyrion and Missandei… they both probably think I've gone mad now!'

"Are you listening Jon Snow!?" –She said out loud

'…'

'Daenerys…' –He finally answered

'…' –Daenerys stood silent as she crossed her arms

'…You big idiot!' 'Seriously…'

'…I'll just disappear… please forgive my foolishness, I don't know how to-' –Jon responded before being interrupted '…Stop'

'You're not going anywhere, Jon Snow' 'You may be an idiot, you may have made me look like…well, it doesn't matter now, does it?'

'Daenerys…' –He said again,

'What Theon Greyjoy did to your family was unforgivable, well, what we both thought he had done. If he had done the same to mine I'd have reacted the same way as you, I suppose…' –Dany admitted

'...It was…but what I did to you…' –Jon responded

'Geez Jon…let's just… let's just forget about this… what is done is done' –Dany said as she closed her eyes, her anger somewhat dissipating

'I'm so sorry Daenerys…I really am…I don't know how to make up for it' –Said once again Jon in a genuinely worried tone

'…You'll have to help me deal with the consequences now' –Dany demanded

'…To the best of my capacity' –Jon answered

'…'

'How about we resume my training, maybe that'll help me clear my mind and you to stop brooding over there'

'..That'll do'

* * *

'That's very good' –Jon complimented Dany 'I think it's time to call upon a sparring partner, for the next session' –He finished

'And who's fit for the task? Grey Worm, Daario…maybe one of the unsullied?' –Dany asked

'One of the unsullied would do, I suppose' –Jon said 'If Daario or anyone else in your council sees you training like this it would rise questions. I know that you don't care, but we've got enough things to deal with as is…'

'All right then' –Dany said as she lowered her training weapon

…

"My queen" –Dany heard a male voice as she was making her way through the passageway.

"Lord Tyrion" –She said as she spotted Tyrion in the distance, it looked like he was waiting for her

"If I may, your grace…do you have a moment?" –Tyrion asked, eyeing the sword she carried with her

"Is it important? Let's go to the conference room" –Dany said, pretending not to know what the conversation would be about

'Perhaps we should tell him Jon' –Dany asked Jon

'Maybe Tyrion could help us' –She continued 'Thing is, how am I going to convince him…If I just say that I have this whole other persona inside me, he will immediately think that I'm my father's daughter, that my descent into madness has commenced…'

'…'

'...I may have ways to convince him, if that's what you really want' –Jon finally responded, as Dany made her way to the conference room, Tyrion trailing behind her.

…

They sat on a small table that lay near the balcony. Tyrion placed two empty cups on it and poured some wine on them.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about my lord?" –Dany broke the silence "About what happened in the audience room?"

"…That and other things" –Tyrion answered "I mean no offence, my Queen, but …"

"Tell me Lord Tyrion, do you believe in magic?" –Dany asked

"…"

"I don't know why you're asking me that, but yes, I suppose I do after seeing your dragons" –Tyrion answered after a brief silence, slightly surprised at the question

"Well then…" "What if I told you…" "…"

 _'_ _How am I supposed to say this?'_ –Dany thought before continuing

"That there's another person inside me" –She blurted out

"Another…person…" –Tyrion pondered for a moment "…yes…I read about it in some maester's book…multiple personality disorder, I think they called it"

 _'_ _He's for sure comparing me to my disgraced father by now'_ –She thought

"No…Not like that" "I mean a whole other person, as in a different being… two souls in one body" –She said, slightly embarrassed about discussing this with someone else

"A whole other person…Yes, Jaimie told me stories about how your father heard…voices in his head"

"What if I told you that this _other person_ is someone you know" –Dany answered

"…"

"And who would that be?" –Tyrion asked suspiciously, while taking a sip from his cup

 _'_ _Allow me to take over from here, Dany'_ –Jon said to her

 **JON**

"Jon Snow" –He said firmly in Dany's voice

"…"

Tyrion was visibly taken aback by his answer

"Jon…Snow" "As in the bastard of Winterfell…?"

"As in the son of Ned Stark." –He answered, slightly annoyed at the use of the term 'bastard' "The one who you accompanied to the wall, the one you saved when he was being attacked by new recruits over at Castle Black, the one who saw you…piss from atop the wall"

He could see Tyrion was left thunderstruck

"…"

"Jon…Snow… but this…. How…" –Tyrion said, as he just stared at _us_ with a gaping mouth

"…"

"…"

"As impossible as this all seems, now everything is starting to make sense… it all fits in too nicely" –Tyrion continued after a silence

"The Queen's strange behavior as of lately, her reaction towards the Greyjoys, her strange training sessions with… _herself_ "

"Let me confirm what I just heard, with all due respect to the Queen if she…if you're still there… Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell who joined the Night's Watch is somehow inhabiting the body of Daenerys Targaryen?"

"He is…I am"

"Seven fucking hells" –Tyrion said as he gulped down what remained of his wine

"…How?" "…and who am I talking to, exactly!?" –Tyrion said, confounded by the situation

"Jon Snow…Though Dany-…Daenerys can hear you" –Jon answered

"How?" –Tyrion repeated

"…"

"After being promoted to Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, I was forced to make some…though decisions. Some of the brothers who didn't quite agree with those decisions decided to…murder me" –Jon confessed as he almost experienced a flashback of that moment

"…"

"…And here you are?" –Tyrion questioned

"And here I am"

"This is the craziest single thing I've heard of in my life…" –Tyrion said as he desperately poured more wine into his cup "And the crazier thing is that…I believe you…you both, I guess" –He finished

"So…Jon Snow…If that's really you… I'm sorry for all the unfortunate things that happened to your family, trust me when I say that I never wished for any of them"

"…"

 **TYRION**

 _'_ _Seven fucking hells. Is this really happening, am I really talking to Jon Snow via Queen Daenerys?'_ –Tyrion thought, still dumbfounded, as the Queen's violet eyes stared at him

"I know you wouldn't. I heard about your marriage to Sansa" –Daenerys, or rather… Jon Snow spoke

"Yes. We were forced to. But I never forced myself on her, we never consummated our sham marriage" –Tyrion confessed

"The last thing I heard about the both of you back at the wall is that you conspired in the murder of Joffrey"

"We didn't. While I really wish I was the one who murdered that little shit, I'd never drag your sister into something as dangerous as that. Not after all she's been through" "Wherever she is…I hope she's doing ok"

"…"

"Thank you. For taking care of her, Tyrion" –Daenerys/Jon said in a soft voice

Tyrion just nodded as he thought _'It really feels strange… to hear just my name emanating from her mouth and not "Lord Tyrion" or "My Lord" '_

"Tell me more…about your situation…maybe I can help you both figure something out" –Tyrion suggested

…

…

…

"So that's how it is…" –Tyrion said to Daenerys/Jon after they spent almost an hour talking to him about their condition

"What amazes me the most is…why Jon Snow and not anyone else, it just seems so fortuitous" "I mean, you both didn't even know each other, you're not related by any means, and you were on opposite sides of the world when this all happened"

"…"

"And why did your brothers of the Nights Watch stab you in the back, Jon Snow?"

"…"

"Because I let the free folk…wildlings south of the wall. What little remained of them at least" –Jon responded in Daenerys' voice, something Tyrion wasn't getting accustomed to at all

"What do you mean, and why would you even do that. The Night's watch has protected the realm from the wildlings for thousands of years. Last time I heard about the Night's Watch they were preparing for war against them"

"Because…" –Jon/Daenerys hesitated

"…"

"Because they're part of the realm too. Because they were meat for the army of the dead if I hadn't let them past the wall. Because…"

"The…army of the dead" –Tyrion repeated, rising an eyebrow

 _'_ _This has to be the strangest conversation I've ever had'_ –Tyrion thought

"The dead, the white walkers. They're real. The Night King is real, I've seen him!" "They're coming for us all, and if we don't prepare…everyone will die" – Jon/Daenerys said in a serious tone

"…"

-x-


	11. Chapter 11

**DANY**

Dany was standing in the large balcony at the top of the great pyramid. Tyrion had just left without telling Jon if he believed him or not, he just said that it was _too much_ for the day and that maybe it's better to continue our conversation tomorrow, so that he can provide useful insight on it.

'I believe you, Jon' –Dany said as she placed her hands on the railings 'I feel only honesty in your words'

'Sorry for not telling you before, Dany…I just didn't want to overwhelm you with this information, we can't do anything about it right now anyways'

'But soon it'll require my attention, or else I'll be ruling over a graveyard'

'…'

'The Night King is ruthless Dany. I witnessed a massacre… he slaughtered thousands of free folk, and then raised them for his army as wights.'

'What's the difference between wights and white walkers anyways? I thought both were the dead men you referred to?'

'The white walkers are the creatures who pull the strings. I just know that they're strange, icy, blue-eyed, intelligent humanoid creatures who have superhuman strength. I fought one at Hardhome, they're vulnerable to valyrian steel weapons and dragonglass'

'The wights are the dead men who they rise for their army. They follow their masters with absolute obedience. They will fight until they physically can't… you can impale them, cut their hands, their face, their legs…and they'll still try to keep moving towards their target. Like their masters, they have otherworldly blue eyes. They're extremely vulnerable to fire.'

'…How are we going to win against those monsters?' –Dany asked, concerned about what she just heard

'I don't know…As things are, we don't stand a chance against them. If they manage to get past the wall, then all of Westeros is lost. The North, our first line of defense shall they manage to invade, is divided and war-torn. We would need tens of thousands of men, more dragonglass to make weapons from…dragonfire, and then _maybe_ we could stand a chance' –Jon finished

'…'

'Are you suggesting that I should take my army and my children against those…things?' –Dany said as she looked up towards Drogon, who was flying in the distance.

'Our chances of defeating them are non-existent otherwise…so aye, I am suggesting that'

'…'

'We really need to plan this carefully. We'll talk to Tyrion about it.'

'If we could somehow unite the realm before the wall is breached…'

'…'

'Let's not get consumed by it now, Dany. We have time to plan.'

'Right.'

'There's something else…'

'What is it?'

'Lately I've been feeling…off. I know that's a relative term given my current situation, but as the days pass, I've been feeling…less lucid? I don't know how to put it' –Jon said

'Jon…'

'Dany, if I disappear…' –Jon spoke

'You're not disappearing!' –Dany interrupted 'I need you Jon, I don't think I can do this without you…defeating the Night King'  
… _'to rule without you at my side…I want you to be my King'_ –she said to herself, wondering how she had grown so attached to a man that technically she's never met.

'…'

* * *

 **JON**

Several days had passed since then. It all became a routine again, except for the fact that in we rode Drogon twice, as Dany wanted to take me see the scenario around Meereen. I still got mildly nauseous during mid-flight, to Dany's complaint. She also rallied the Dothraki once more, they were truly amazed with Dany's dragons.

Dany continued to improve her technique with the sword. She had sparred with an unsullied soldier, and was truly getting competent at it.

As for me… I still feel weird, sometimes I don't hear Dany at all when she calls me. Sometimes it's as if I'm gone, though usually only for short periods of time.

The most important event throughout these last days occurred yesterday; Dany named Tyrion as her hand. She asked me about it beforehand, and I reassured her that there wasn't one man alive more qualified for the position.

"…"

'Dany? Good morning' –I said to Dany as _we_ opened _our_ eyes

'Ahh…Good morning love, how are you feeling?'-She asked me after a yawn

'I've seen better days. But what does it matter when I have the most beautiful woman at my side…well not exactly at my side, but you get it' –I said somewhat embarrassed

'Soon. Soon I'll truly be at your side Jon. And you at mine' –She said in the sweetest way possible as someone knocked on the door

"Your grace" –Tyrion spoke from beneath the door "Varys has arrived with the Tyrell & Martell fleet. With your permission, I'll set up a council meeting at once."

"Please do, Lord Tyrion, I'll be right there" –Dany responded

'…'

'Varys the Spider… The man who facilitated the work of Robert's assassins. Tyrion says he trusts him and that his spy network will be incredibly useful for my cause'

'I must concur with Tyrion, Dany. These days all the help we can get is useful…no matter the grudges of the past. Heck, if the Lannisters offered their support when the dead start pouring into the North I'd probably be for it.' –I offered my insight

'I suppose so. If what you say about the dead is real, then these aren't normal times and we must band together, no matter our past enmities.' –Dany answered

'Let's get ready' –She said as _we_ stood up from the bed

...

...

We arrived at the conference room. Tyrion, Grey Worm, Missandei all stood there, beneath their respective chairs at the table. What captured Dany's attention was the plump bald man dressed in strange robes who stood to the side of the table.

"Your grace" –The man said as he bowed "My name is Varys, my Queen. I once served your father."

Dany looked suspiciously at him then spoke "I know your name very well, my lord. I almost lost my life thanks to you"

"Until your marriage to Khal Drogo, Your Grace, I knew nothing about you, save your existence and that you were said to be beautiful. I actively supported your brother's claim to the throne" –The plump man answered

"All your spies, your little birds, did they tell you Viserys was cruel, stupid, and weak? Would those qualities have made for a good king in your learned opinion? So you and your friends traded me like a prized horse to the Dothraki."

"Which you turned to your advantage."

"Who gave the order to kill me?"

"King Robert."

"Who hired the assassins?" –Dany said as she walked closer to Varys "Who sent word to Essos to murder Daenerys Targaryen?"

"Your Grace, I did what had to be done to—"

"To keep yourself alive.

"Lord Varys has proven himself a loyal servant. He's secured two important alliances" –Tyrion interceded

"Proven himself loyal? Quite the opposite. If he dislikes one monarch, he conspires to crown the next one. What king of a servant is that?" –Dany protested

"The kind the realm needs. Incompetence should not be rewarded with blind loyalty. As long as I have my eyes, I'll use them. I wasn't born into a great house. I came from nothing. I was sold as a slave and carved up as an offering. When I was a child, I lived in alleys, gutters, abandoned houses. You wish to know where my true loyalties lie?" –Varys asked, then continued "Not with any king or queen, but with the people. The people who suffer under despots and prosper under just rule. The people whose hearts you aim to win. If you demand blind allegiance, I respect your wishes. Grey Worm can behead me or your dragons can devour me. But if you let me live, I will serve you well. I will dedicate myself to seeing you on the Iron Throne because I choose you. Because I know the people have no better chance than you." –He finished

"Swear this to me, Varys. If you ever think I'm failing the people, you won't conspire behind my back. You'll look me in the eye as you have done today, and you'll tell me how I'm failing them." –Dany said to him

"I swear it, my queen."

"Good, because I swear that if I you ever betray me, It'll be the end of you for good" –She said in a menacing tone

"I would expect nothing less from the Mother of Dragons." –Varys said as he bowed

"…"

"Well then, now that that's…settled, let's start shall we?" –Tyrion spoke.

Daenerys nodded and everyone else started taking seat.

…

They started talking about the Tyrells and the Martells, about the Greyjoys, the combined fleet, but I couldn't quite follow the conversation. Something felt off again, but I also didn't want to interrupt Dany, this may as well be the most important council meeting she's had during my time here. She will have to take very important decisions depending on the information she learns here.

'…'

'…'

After a good hour of talking I heard something that made me momentarily recover my full consciousness.

"Tell me about the North, Varys" –Dany asked

"The bastard of Bolton rules as Warden of the North from Winterfell. The last thing my little birds told me was that a host of 2,500 or 3,000 men at most was seen riding north of Moat Cailin towards Winterfell. They saw the blue banners of the Vale of Arryn, and the ones from some other minor houses of the North. They say that Sansa Stark leads them." –The plump man answered

 _'Sansa…!'_ –I thought _'She's alive! But is she planning on marching on Winterfell!?'_

"Sadly, the Boltons have allied themselves with two other major houses of the North: the Karstarks and the Umbers. Together they must command at the very least 5,000 or 6,000 men."

 _'…!'_

"The Starks would make good allies, were they to win back the north, wouldn't they?" –Dany asked

"They would. I knew both Sansa Stark and her father. They were good persons. Sadly, it seems to me that both will soon be reuniting together. Even if her small army somehow manages to emerge victorious from an open battle, how are they going to retake the castle?"

"…"

'Dany! My sister…' –I finally told her

'You don't have to tell me, Jon' –She immediately answered

"…"

"With my help" –Dany said firmly

"Pardon me your grace" –Interceded Tyrion "But how are we taking our army all the way to Winterfell in 2 or 3 days? Even if we left Meereen today it would take weeks to get there. We would never make it in time"

"Our army? Our army is going to Dragonstone as planned" –Dany answered "Me and my dragons on the other hand…"

'Dany..are you planning' –I said to her

"It's too dangerous! Your grace, I know about your situation, about J-" –Tyrion was about to spew something that would only confuse everyone as Dany glared at him "You can't risk showing up in the middle of a battlefield! If we lose you…if we lose you what will happen to all of your subjects! Sansa Stark is…was my wife, she's a lovely girl, but we can't risk you! We can easily retake Winterfell once our army is at Westeros"

'Dany…we have to…' –I managed to tell her while at the same time feeling bad for pressing on the issue, it wasn't her problem at all and I don't want her to take the risk, but still…

"My decision is final" -Daenerys stated to Tyrion's dismay "I will ride with my dragons to the North. Hopefully I can make it in time if I leave today"

"This is a unique opportunity. We can both get rid of those Bolton scoundrels and win the allegiance of the rightful rulers of the North in one swift stroke. With the North, the Greyjoys, Tyrells and the Martells supporting us, plus the unsullied and Dothraki, my birth right is secured." –She continued as if in a hurry

"Lord Tyrion, as the Hand of the Queen, you'll manage everything in my stead. Shall anything arise, you have the final say"

"…" Tyrion just nodded

"Grey Worm, make sure that your men and the Dothraki are prepared for the long journey west, Missandei will help you communicate with the Dothraki"

"Yes my Queen" –They both answered

"Daario will be left in charge of Meereen for the time being. I've already talked to him." –She said facing no one because Daario wasn't there

"We will meet over at Dragonstone once-" –I managed to hear her say as I started to lose consciousness again ''Dany…Thank you…and sorry…for…'

* * *

 **DANY**

Dany was worried not about being able to help Jon's sister, she was sure that she would be able to make it in time … but about Jon. After the council meeting she realized that he had _vanished_ yet again. It was happening more frequently now.

 _'Jon…my beloved…just some more days. We'll save Sansa and you'll be back at your own body, with a home to return to'_ –Dany thought

She was at her chambers with Missandei, who had brought her a leather bag full of provisions for her trip.

"Your grace…Daenerys" –Missandei said, her eyes full of sadness "Missandei…my dear friend, I'll return safely…I promise"

"I made this for you" –Missandei said as she unfolded a grey fur coat "Do take it if it pleases my Queen. I thought it would be useful if you ever traveled to a place with a cold climate"

"Missandei... It's beautiful, thank you" –Dany said as she walked towards her friend and hugged her, examining the finely-crafted coat with her hands before packing it in the bag.

"…"

"Wait for me at the conference room, Missandei. Fetch Tyrion too."

"At once my Queen" –Missandei nodded and left

 _'This is probably the last time I'll be here.'_ -Dany thought as she searched her drawers for comfortable clothing for her long trip, remembering all the memories she had created with Jon here during the last few weeks. _'Jon…'_

…

…

Daenerys was ready. She was nervous, but it had to be done. She had to do it for Jon, as she knew he would do for her.

As she made her way across the conference room carrying the now full bag Missandei gave her, she spotted both Tyrion and Missandei standing side-to-side near the door that led to the balcony. She knew that Drogon was already waiting for her outside.

"Your grace" –They both said, their eyes fixed on the sword hilt that poked out of the bag Dany was carrying.

"It's time." –Dany said

"Please do take care of yourself, my Queen" Tyrion said "Remember, a single arrow is enough… but you have the best _guide_ on that matter, I guess" –Tyrion finished, referring to Jon

Missandei just gave Tyrion a confused look, then spoke "My Queen, we expect your safe return" –She said

"Thank you both. Remember Tyrion, your responsibilities while I'm gone"

"It's not my first time being hand. I believe I'll manage" –He said while half-smiling

"Just don't drink too much" –Dany smiled back. She then grabbed her bag and walked towards the balcony.

"…"

"Drogon!" –Dany shouted as a loud screech was heard, and the walls trembled slightly.

Drogon appeared from above and lowered his neck for Dany to climb. After petting him, she brought up her bag and tied it to one of Drogon's spikes as she positioned herself in the most comfortable position.

"Sōvēs" She commanded Drogon, who immediately responded by extending his wings and taking flight.

She looked back towards the great pyramid, seeing the disappearing figures of Tyrion and Missandei.

After contemplating the beauty of the city from above, she then called for Rhaegal and Viserion in her mind. She knew that wherever they were they would eventually catch up to their brother & mother.

 _'Hang in there, Jon'_


	12. Chapter 12

.x.

 **DANY**

Dany had been flying for hours and hours, it's probably past midnight now. Luckily for her the full moon shone brightly in the sky _'Just like that day'_ –Dany thought. They were flying over mountainous terrain, Dany hoped that they were over the hills between Norvos and Braavos, were she had originally planned to pass the night before she continued towards Winterfell tomorrow, across the Narrow Sea.

She had tried to communicate with Jon to no avail.

She was getting hungry and the cold air was starting to take the toll on her. Dany hugged Drogon's warm scales as much as she could, but her face was still exposed. "Drogon, let's land over there" –Dany said, pointing towards one of the highest hills around. She tapped him as he screeched _'He must be tired and hungry as well'_.

…

…

"Drogon" –Dany requested the attention of the dark-scaled dragon, pointing towards a pile of wood she had gathered "Dracarys". The dragon emitted a plume of flames, and the wood immediately lit-up. "Good job, Drogon" –She said as she petted his neck and untied her bag from Drogon's back "Now go find something for yourself, I'll wait for you here". Drogon emmited a high sound and took flight.

…

Dany was cold. The bonfire helped but wasn't enough. She examined her bag, and stumbled upon the coat Missandei had made for her _'I guess I'll change into this'._

…

'Remember that night, Jon?' –Dany tried to communicate with Jon as she looked at the full moon 'I was scared and angry at you at the same time. I felt like you were invading my personal space, taking over my body. But I grew used to you and quickly feel in love with you…so in love that I'm willing to do stupid things for you, to risk myself…so please, please come back Jon…my love'

…

 **DAVOS**

Davos was holding war council inside the Stark encampment together with Sansa, Littlefinger, Bryenne of Tarth, Yohn Royce and Brynden Tully. While Brienne and her squire had failed to convince the Blackfish to join forces with Sansa, it seems that he later changed his mind, as he escaped Riverrun swimming when the Lannisters took it…alone _'If the old man hadn't been so stubborn, we would have part of the Tully forces helping us now'_ –Davos lamented

…

"He has my brother!" –Sansa shouted

"We know that, Sansa" –The Blackfish responded "sadly, and may my niece pardon me for saying this…he's a walking corpse by now"

"…" –Sansa stood silent

Davos looked towards the map of the North at the center table then spoke "We're outnumbered, that is a fact. Stannis managed to make a small dent on the Bolton forces, but not near enough to make a noticeable difference here" He then looked towards Littlefinger, who was just standing in the corner listening _'That scoundrel will probably escape when our chances of winning the battle start growing slim'_ –Davos thought.

"Our best bet is to rely on our plan, that's the only way to get ourselves in an advantageous position, even if we have fewer men." -Yohn Royce spoke "The bastard seems reckless, strategy isn't likely his forte."

…

…

So it was set, in some hours he would participate in yet another battle. Davos still didn't know why he choose to help Sansa Stark. Maybe he needs someone to follow. He thought about his wife and his deceased son as he wandered in the snowy field near the encampment _'Pardon me, Marya…Matthos'_.

He was thinking about Stannis, the man he had followed for so many years when something caught his attention in the distance. It looked like a pile of ashes, he first thought of a past campfire, but it didn't look like that. As he got nearer he gasped _'bones?...this must be'_ … then he saw it. The toy stag he had gifted her laying at the side of it all.

'…'

Davos grabbed it as he fell to his knees, his hands trembling 'No…' –He thought as all the respect he had for Stannis Baratheon turned to hate.

'…'

 _'_ _You evil piece of shit!'_

"You burned your own daughter at the stake together with that red witch!" –Davos managed to say as tears fell from his eyes "She was like a daughter to me…more than she ever was to you…she was innocent, she was good!" –Davos said as he hit the ground with his right fist so hard that he would have broken a finger or two if he still had them.

…

…

…

 **SANSA**

"We have to go!" –Brienne called her "Sansa!"

"…it doesn't matter anymore, Brienne" –Sansa told her

He had killed Rickon. Right in front of her. This was like a daytrip for him. Ramsay was having fun, enjoying it. She saw how he laughed.

"Lady Sansa!" –Brienne insisted, but Sansa ignored her. The battle was as good as lost. _'It seems that we played right into his trap'_ –Sansa thought as she saw her forces in the distance trapped between a pile of corpses and Bolton men holding tall shields and spears.

'…'

She didn't care about anything anymore, not even about herself "Brienne." "When the time comes…when the battle is truly lost…cut my throat, behead me…" –Sansa said, remembering how Littlefinger had already escaped. He had begged her to come with him, but she refused. This world had nothing left for her, and she would definitely not return to Ramsay.

"Sansa!" –She shouted once again "Stop talking nonsense! We have to go! Podrick, help me take Lady Sansa"

Sansa disregarded her and just looked emptily to the other side.

'…'

Just then, she noticed something strange in the direction of Winterfell. Sansa couldn't quite distinguish it from this distance, but smoke appeared to be coming off the main gate.

 _'_ _What just happened?'_ –She thought, trying to make something out of it

Then a roar was heard, and then…

 **DANY**

"DRACARYS!" –Dany shouted, as she concentrated on a congregation of soldiers flying the flayed man banner. She could hear them screaming as Drogon emmited a huge barrage of flames in their direction, burning hundreds of them at once.

Today was her lucky day. She had them exactly where she wanted. The first thing she had done was to burn off the main gate of the castle, so that the bastard of Bolton had nowhere to hide.

She then saw men holding the Stark and Vale banners encircled by Bolton spearmen, she immediately steered Drogon towards them. In a circling motion, she once again commanded her dragon "Dracarys!" and with precision, she burned as many of the encircling Bolton spearmen as she could.

The Bolton lines were now broken. She was sure that they were either burning or cowering in fear by now. She positioned Drogon above a line of Bolton cavalrymen, and before they could start scrambling she once again shouted "Dracarys!" and more carnage ensued.

After doing 3 more _'passes'_ , she noticed someone riding towards Winterfell, flanked by two men holding the flayed man banner. _'That must be him, the bastard of Bolton'_ –Dany thought as she steered Drogon towards them, the speed of a horse was no match for her dragon. As she caught up to them, she noticed that the man who rode in the middle, the supposed bastard of Bolton, was taking a bow from his back. But before he could do anything, she was already positioned right above them.

"DRACARYS!" –She shouted loudly, and Drogon responded by emitting flames so hot at them that even the ground melted _'If that was indeed this Ramsay Snow, then not even his ashes remain now'_.

She then located a pack of Bolton men to her left about to release arrows on her direction. She turned Drogon over as he spread his wings, the arrows bouncing off his thick skin. He then roared angrily and burned the men off without even having to tell him to do so.

As she inspected the place from above, she could see that the Stark men were trampling over what remained of the scattered Boltons everywhere on the battlefield. _'My work here is done'_ -Dany thought

'Hang on, Jon!' –She tried communicating with him as she resumed her trip further north.

...

 **DAVOS**

"Did…did a dragon just come to our aid!?" –Davos exclaimed, still in awe at what he had just witnessed.

"Aye, Davos. It seems so." –The Blackfish responded "A fucking dragon. Seven bloody hells"

"…"

There were charred Bolton corpses everywhere. Some more badly burned than others. This battle was now a massacre in our favor, as the remaining Boltons were clearly retreating now. The flying creature alone must have taken over a third of them, and the ones who remained were either actively being slaughtered by our forces or retreating in all directions. Any coordination they had before is now gone.

"Well, we can only take advantage of the situation" –Davos said as both of them started running towards Winterfell "WITH ME! TAKE WINTERFELL!" –He shouted to the friendly soldiers around him.

…

…

As Davos was nearing Winterfell, he noticed some kind of crater in the ground, with charred grass around it _'whatever once stood there…_ – he thought. Upon reaching Winterfell, he noticed that the main gate had been breached. It had a gaping hole so big that a giant would fit right through it.

Then our men started pouring inside. The few Bolton men that were guarding Winterfell dropped their weapons and surrendered.

…

"Take them to the cells" –The Blackfish said, pointing at the captured Bolton men

"Wait." –Davos said as he grabbed one of the men by the collar "Where is your leader? Where is Ramsay Bolton!?"

"He…The dragon…I was guarding the front door…I saw it…He was burned to nothingness" –One of the other captured soldiers spoke "I-is it coming back here!?"

"…"

"And where might my great-niece be?" –The Blackfish asked

"Brienne was protecting her, they must have stayed at a safe distance from all the carnage" –Davos responded, as he saw Bolton banners being brought down all over Winterfell's courtyard.

"And Yohn Royce?"

"He was busy leading his soldiers against the remaining Bolton men"

"Good. Find Lady Sansa." –He indicated our soldiers "She must be near, help her get here safely"

…

.x.


	13. Chapter 13

.x.

 **DANY**

 _'_ _Beautiful…'_ –Dany thought as she on looked at the snowy forests from above. She had never seen snow before, Essos was an arid place. It was cold, bitterly cold. Even with the fur coat Missandei had given her she still felt it, the cold air hitting her all over. At least Drogon provided some warmth.

Dany wondered about the aftermath of the battle that had just taken place _'I really was so lucky to arrive at that given moment. Hopefully the Stark banner flies over Winterfell now'_ then she felt guilty, remembering the hundreds of soldiers she single-handedly vanquished with her dragon _'…War really is awful, even if they were enemies, how many families did I destroy in minutes? …Unlike the slavers, who were evil by choice, many of these soldiers were conscripted to fight for the Boltons'_

 _'…'_

Viserion and Rhaegal had joined them. They flew to either side of Drogon. _'I wonder what the people below think when they see my children?'_

'Jon, we're almost there' –Dany spoke to him. She hadn't thought about the logistics once she arrived at Castle Black. Would they simply let her in? Would she need to intimidate them with her dragons? ... Would Jon still be there after all? _'Yes…I know he is, he must be'_

…

…

Dany saw a huge structure appearing in the distance. _'The Wall…'_ –Dany thought _'Jon…remember your promise, that you would show me the sunrise from atop the wall'_

…

Drogon screeched. "We're almost there, Drogon" –Dany said as she patted her dragon's back. 'Where shall I land?' Dany thought as what appeared to be man-made structures at the base of the wall came to her field of vision. _'The one with smoke rising from it must be Castle Black. Jon once told me that there were only 3 manned castles in all the length of the wall. If I remember correctly, one was the Shadowtower, on the western edge of the wall, Castle Black near the center and Eastwatch-by-the-sea on the easternmost side.'_ –Dany remembered

…

…

"Right there Drogon" –She pointed to the clear path in front of Castle Black _'I will arrive there with Drogon… I must show power, I can't be taking any risks…Jon told me that many of them weren't exactly good persons. And the traitors who murdered Jon, maybe they have taken control of the Night's Watch by now…If they're somehow still alive, I'll burn each and every one of them alive'_

…

Drogon roared. The sheer power of his wings as he flapped them made the wooden gate of Castle Black move back and forth. She untied her supply bag from Drogon's back and unmounted him.

"What the fuck is that!?" –She heard one guard clad in black who stood at the top of the gate say loudly "S-seven hells! W-what is that m-monster!?" –another one said

They were about to blow a horn when Dany faced them. "Men of the Night's Watch!" –She shouted, as the men turned their face to her figure "My name is Daenerys Targaryen! Rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms! My dragons will not hurt you, please open your gates to me!" Drogon just stood there, Viserion and Rhaegal were flying above.

"O-O-OPEN THE G-GATE!" –Both guards shouted. Drogon screeched and took flight, to the awe of the people who were looking from inside the castle.

"The bloody others take me, what the fuck is going on?" –Dany heard a long-haired man of the Night's Watch approach her as she walked towards the now open gate. Three men stood on their knees to either side of the gate "P-please!" one of them said. "As I said" –Dany spoke "They won't hurt any of you. Unless I command them to do so, that is"

The long-haired man approached her "You're…" "Daenerys Targaryen…the Dragon Queen…" –He said as he bowed "Please don't hurt the Night's Watch, we're already in such-" –The man didn't finish saying as Dany interrupted him "Rise. I'm not here to hurt any of you. Will you tell me your name, my lord?"

The man stood up. "…my name is Eddison Tollett. Acting Lord Commander of the Night's Watch…I suppose" –the man introduced himself in a dark tone

 _'_ _This must be Dolorous Edd. Jon spoke a lot about him, he was one of his best friends at the Night's Watch together with Samwell Tarly. If he's acting Lord Commander does it mean that they took care of the mutineers?'_

"Come right in" –He said as he guided Dany inside the castle "Can I offer you anything-" –He didn't finish saying as Dany interrupted him yet again "I appreciate your hospitality, my Lord. But I'm looking for someone… I'm looking for Jon Snow, the _former_ Lord Commander"

"…" Dolorous Edd stood silent for a good 5 or 10 seconds while looking at Dany with a grim face. She immediately knew that something wasn't right, but what was she expecting?

"Jon Snow…The Lord Commander…he was-" –Once again Dolorous Edd didn't finish saying as he was interrupted, this time by a strange woman clad in red robes "[Queen Daenerys. I was a slave once, bought and sold, scourged and branded. It is an honor to meet the Breaker of Chains]" –The woman spoke in valyrian as she walked towards Dany.

"[Are you a red priest?]" –Dany responded in valyrian too. She remembered how the red priests helped bring peace back to Mereen "[What is your name?]".

 _'_ _What was a red priestess doing all the way up here? The Red God didn't have many followers in Westeros, if she understood correctly' –Dany thought_

"[I am called Melisandre. The Long Night is coming. Only the prince who was promised can bring the dawn.]" –She said in valyrian, then switched to the common tongue "Follow me, Queen Daenerys. I know what you came here for"

Dany nodded and followed her, thinking about the cryptic message the priestess had said about a 'prince who was promised'. As she made her way across the courtyard, she could see everyone staring at her in awe. Some moved their gaze back and forth, focusing on her then at the sky repeatedly. Viserion and Rhaegal were flying above the castle. "Dragons are the incarnation of fire" –Melisandre said.

…

Dany could see that Melisandre's confident face suddenly grew hesitant upon approaching a room. "…through here, my queen" –Melisandre said, sidestepping to allow Daenerys to go inside first.

Dany scanned the room as Melisandre closed the door. There was a fireplace and…a large white…wolf? _'That must be…'_ –Dany didn't have time to think as the creature approached her and sniffed her _'…Ghost… Jon's direwolf'_ –She remembered as she nervously motioned her right hand forward. Ghost sniffed her hand then starting wagging his tail and licking her arm "Good boy" –Dany said as she touched the large creature's fur.

"…"

Then she saw him. Yes. That must be him. _'Jon…'_ –She thought as she walked towards the man lying on a bed.

"JON!" –Dany cried out as she ran towards the sleeping figure "Jon…!"

He had a long face, adorned by dark brown hair. His eyes were closed. 'He is…handsome' –Dany thought as she sat beneath him and brought a hand to his cheek "My love… I'm here, it's me, your Dany" –She said softly as tears fell from her eyes. "Jon…" –Dany repeated as she continued caressing him. She slid the bed sheets down, and noticed that his arms looked…limp. Then…she saw them. His torso was adorned by horrible scars, the worst of them right were his heart is. "By the gods!" –Dany gasped, as she inspected him.

"The Lord brought him back" –Dany heard, she didn't even remember that Melisandre was inside the room too, Jon was everything that was on her mind "H-how!?" –Dany asked her, sniffing "Why is he like this!?" –She asked again, grabbing his hand. He was breathing rapidly.

Melisandre just shook her head. "His body is here, but his soul isn't". "But you already knew. I saw you… the fires showed me the three-headed dragon coming here." –Then she shifted her gaze towards the floor "… And they also showed me Jon Snow, fighting…yet…"

"…"

"I know were Jon's soul is" –Dany interrupted her, trying to shuffle her tears away "What do you mean?" –Melisandre asked

"He's…he's…right here, inside me" –Dany said as she placed her hands on her chest.

"…" Melisandre's eyes widened

"When…For how long has it been like this?"

"For about a month. I got to know him…he got to know me…I shared my body with him…we fell in love" –Dany responded with grief

"That's…" –Melisandre was speechless "Queen Daenerys…would you let me cut some of your hair?"

"If it's going to help Jon, then do whatever you want" –Dany responded, grabbing Jon's hand again

Melisandre grabbed a small knife that was lying on a table and approached Dany, as Ghost looked curiously towards them. She cut a small lock of her silver hair then threw the hairs into a fire pit. She was staring at the smokes rising from it.

"…"

"When was the last time you spoke to Jon Snow?" –Melisandre asked, not moving her gaze from the fire

"…Yesterday" "But since a week ago or so his presence has been spontaneously disappearing. He only said that he felt _off_ " –Dany responded, looking towards Jon's face, her hand interlocked with his.

"…"

"His soul is merging into yours" –Melisandre said, facing Dany

"…What?" –Dany said as tears started forming on her eyes again "Does that mean…does that mean that Jon will be gone for good?" –She managed to say as she was overtaken by grief

"His body will surely perish, a soulless body can't sustain itself for long. His body is on the brink of death as we speak, I don't think it'll be able to survive for another day. As for his soul…it's already too attached to yours to be affected by the death of its original body. Jon Snow will exist within you. You won't be able to communicate or feel each other like before anymore… because you will truly become one" –She finished

"No…Jon! Please… can't you do anything about it!?" –Dany begged Melisandre as a stream of tears fell off her cheeks. She hadn't cried like this in a long time.

"…" Melisandre just looked towards her

"There is, actually…but" –Melisandre stared at the wall "…It's too dangerous"

"I'll do anything…please"

"…"

"I mean it." –The woman said, looking towards Dany again "It's a ritual I've never performed before. Soul manipulation is among the most dangerous things one can attempt. Many things can go wrong. It's even more dangerous given your current state" –She said

"…"

"I'll do it" –Dany responded, using the back of her palm to clean her tears away from her face "I'll do anything…for him"

"…"

"I saw him in the flames…maybe the Lord too wants me to perform this"

For a second Dany thought about what would happen to everyone she knew if she somehow died here. But then she thought about what would happen to her if Jon was gone _'everyone…please… pardon me for my selfishness'_.

"I will need utmost concentration" Melisandre said then walked towards the door and locked it. Ghost was still lying on the floor, looking curiously at them.

"…"

 **BRAN**

"Open the gate!" –Bran heard as he regained consciousness. He was being dragged by Meera on a sled.

"You wildlings?" –Asked one of the men of the Night's Watch who exited the tunnel

"I'm Meera Reed, daughter of Howland Reed. This is Brandon Stark, son of Ned Stark." –Meera said

"How do I know that's true?" –Asked the man of the Night's Watch. Or rather Eddison Tollett. Bran had seen him.

"…"

"You were at the Fist of the First Men. You were at Hardhome. You've seen the Army of the Dead. You've seen the Night King. He's coming for us. For all of us." –Bran said with in a nonchalant tone

"…" Eddison Tollet just stared at Bran

"Okay, come on. Let's get them inside." –He finally said, as the other men grabbed the sled that he was being dragged on.

As Bran was taken inside the tunnel, he inspected the mark that was left by the Night King on his arm.

'…'

 **DANY**

I was naked. Only my in-betweens were covered by a small piece of cloth. Melisandre had asked me to unburden myself off my clothes and to position myself on Jon's bed. Jon was already naked, and surprisingly, I didn't pay much attention to the fact, the only thing on my mind right now was getting him back.

I was on the opposite side of Jon, so that his feet were to the side of my head and my own to his. There was a wall to my right. Melisandre was standing to my left, she had placed two fire pits beside us on opposite sides.

"Like this?" –I asked Melisandre "Yes. Please grab his hand"

I obliged and connected my left hand with his right one. His calloused hand was cold, even though the room was warm, his body was definitely on the brink of death _'Gods Jon…I'll warm you myself when you wake up'_

…

"Please drink this, Queen Daenerys" –Melisandre asked me as she handed me a small cup with a strange liquid that she had been preparing.

"What is this?" –I asked as I grabbed the small cup with my right hand "It's a mixture of herbs that will make you fall asleep, for the ritual"

I was scared at the mention of the word _'ritual'_ again…the last time someone did blood magic on me I lost Rhaego… and my womb. But if it's the only way then so be it.

She had explained me in detail about what she was going to do. She said that the first thing she had to do was to separate our souls from my body, then she would try to separate Jon's soul from my own, which was the most delicate part of the procedure, apparently. Then she would try to return us to our respective bodies.

I drank the mixture and closed my eyes.

I felt how she placed a leech on me and again cut some of my hair. Then she started chanting something in high valyrian …and then… sleep took me-

…

…

I felt…strange…light…floating

I could see…or was I really seeing?

Everything looked…washed out

I saw…a woman in red robes chanting something…

Two fire pits…the fire on them seemed to be alive

Then I looked down….I saw…my own body…and a man's body…Jon's body

…

Then I started feeling… pain…it hurt…it hurt a lot

The woman was throwing something at the fire pits…she was touching our bodies back and forth

The pain got worse…It wasn't like anything else I've ever experienced before…it felt like an emptiness was growing inside me, it hurt…it hurt so very much

Then it became unbearable…I felt like my very being was getting torn apart

…

It hurt…I felt like a part of me was missing…empty

Then I recovered my vision…and saw him…

Jon…Jon's soul…it didn't particularly resemble anything or anyone…but I knew it was him…I felt it

Jon…We'll…

…

Just as I was floating back down…towards my body…I felt cold…a chilling cold

A window opened…no…it shattered…there was a blizzard outside

Then a presence…a cold presence…

The woman…she was lying on the floor…and Jon…his body…he was dying…his presence growing weaker and weaker

I remembered…if the body the soul was attached to died…then the soul did too…

No…Jon…the cold presence was trying to…prevent his soul from returning…

Jon…no….I hoovered towards him…the presence…I fought it…as hard as I could…but…Jon's body wasn't moving anymore…his soul…dissolving…no…no!

I tried…pushing the cold presence aside….but it was…too powerful

I insisted…insisted….and insisted…until I…

…

…

…Jon

…

…

…You must

…

…Live

…

…

…Par-

…don

…

…Me

…

…You

…

…Al-

…one

…

…

 **?**

'…'

It was cold.

Two grey eyes slowly opened. They had the slightest tint of purple in them. To their right, nothing. To their left…two fire pits, one barely lit, the other…extinguished…no…frozen over. At the center of them…a woman clad in red, looking back at those eyes.

'…'

.x.


	14. Chapter 14

.x.

 **MELISANDRE**

The blizzard that had invaded the room moments ago stopped abruptly. Almost as suddenly as it had started. The room still felt cold.

Melisandre lay on the floor, too shocked by what had happened. Something perverse had interrupted her. Something cold. Something that knew exactly who these two were.

She could immediately tell that the ritual had failed when she saw that one of the fire pits was extinguished. Not only that, it was slightly frozen over.

'…'

'That was…'

'The…Great Other's doing' –thought Melisandre, still trying to regain her composure.

'…'

"Jon Snow…Daenerys Targaryen…I failed you both" -Melisandre lamented, as she stood towards Jon Snow's body "…I saw you in the flames…The Lord brought you back for a reason! And Daenerys Targaryen had a role too…"

She touched Jon's face. He was still breathing, but this was but an empty shell that wouldn't endure more than a day or two, now that his soul was gone for good. The same for her.

'Now both of them are gone'

'…'

"Jon Snow… You were the one… you were the prince-" -Melisandre couldn't finish as she saw Jon's Direwolf walk towards Daenerys' body. The beast then let out a whine and started to lick her face.

Just then…she saw something in that face…

…two grey eyes, wide open.

.x.


	15. Chapter 15

_.x._

 _Thanks for the comments. And please forgive me for not updating, my life got really busy and tried restarting to write but got interrupted time and time again. I finally have some time, and yeah, I guess that my dissatisfaction with that horrid final season kind of gave me the final push to continue this story. I won't be updating as frequently as before, but rest assured that I will eventually finish it. No warranty on the update frequency, but expect one chapter a week. And no, seeing S8 didn't have any effect on what will happen next, I had the general outline for the story since I started it. As a reminder, this story is very Jon/Daenerys-centric, so other characters will have POVs only when strictly necessary and will often be short._

 **Chapter 15**

 **?**

'…'

'Am I dead?'

'It's so cold'

'Ughh, what's with this damn headache?' -The person tried to open his eyes, but stopped halfway through, as the slightest hint of light caused the headache he was suffering to get unbearable.

Something felt amiss.

'No.'

'These memories…' '…Winterfell, the Wall…Daenerys!?'

'Dany…Are you there?' 'Dany-' –The person's thoughts where suddenly interrupted by a warm, wet feeling on his cheeks.

'Ghost' -The person remembered

 **Jon**

I finally opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Ghost, sitting beside the bed I was lying on.

"Ghost…" -I barely whispered to him, as I instinctively tried extending my hand to pet my old friend.

'Am I dreaming? Why is Ghost here? Where am I? What's going on?'

"…"

"Queen Daenerys" -I heard a voice call in my direction

I turned my face towards the source of the voice, and saw a woman in red robes. But then I saw it. What was lying in that direction: another bed, and in that bed…my "real" body.

'That's…me?' -I questioned my reality, still frantically trying to decipher what was going on, but the harder I thought, the worse the headache got.

"Queen Daenerys? -The woman said again, still facing me

"…"

"I am…no" -I barely spoke out with a raspy whisper 'my voice…'

"I am… I am not D-" -I said again, as I came to the realization of whose voice my mouth was emitting.

"…"

All the memories then started flooding back in. Everything that had happened, how I died. How I had inhabited her body. How we fell in love. How my consciousness started fading. All the things that had happened while I was "gone": when Daenerys headed off to Westeros. When she trampled over the Bolton forces on Winterfell. When she saw the wall. When she saw…me?

'Dany…'

I was too overwhelmed, but then I started connecting the pieces of the puzzle together.

I confirmed my fears as I took a quick glance down towards myself, finding nothing but Daenerys' unmistakably feminine features, my vision partly obscured by loose strands of silvery hair.

"…"

"Queen Daenerys, can you hear me?" – The woman called yet again, as she extended her hands towards me.

I still wasn't facing her; I was too lost in my thoughts… I was staring again at my "real" body… Jon Snow's body just across me.

"Ah…." -I let out a gasp, as I finally snapped out of it

"I'm not …I'm not Daenerys" -I told her, in a monotonous tone, barely surprised at the timbre of my voice.

The woman was confounded, but it seems like she realized something too. She stared at my eyes for a few seconds.

"You're Jon Snow" -I heard the woman say bluntly.

I didn't answer immediately. I just shifted my vision, and examined the room in more detail, as the woman handed me a robe to shield myself from the cold. Just then, I finally remembered who this woman was. Melisandre, that peculiar red priestess who followed Stannis Baratheon.

"Why am I…my body…Dany" -I managed to say, as I perplexedly looked once again towards my "real" body, scanning every inch of it. It looked like my body was alive, I saw its torso rising and falling, but it's eyes where closed. 'Gods, I must've shed half of my weight' -I thought, surprised at how slim and limp my "real" body looked.

"…"

"Tell me…why is this happening?"

"I'm as confused as you are, Jon Snow. But allow me to explain what I think happened" – This woman, Melisandre, stated

"You, Jon Snow, I can now confirm without a doubt that you're the Lord's Chosen. Azhor Ahai reborn. The fact that you were brought back was his will, as you have a part to play in the war to come." -Melisandre said, as she looked at me directly in the eyes and stroked my hair.

Melisandre then went on to explain how Daenerys had come to her, and how she had agreed to have a dangerous ritual performed on her so that our souls could be separated.

"But the Great Other, knowing that you were the chosen one, tried to interfere. He tried to get rid of you for good, but Daenerys Targaryen played the role that the Lord had given her…by giving herself to our Lord so that you could fulfill your destiny" – Melisandre explained

Jon was overwhelmed by all this gibberish about prophecies and chosen ones.

"Daenerys… what happened to her!?" – I said, feeling sadness and anger at the same time. Hearing Dany's voice as mine only multiplied my feelings.

"She saved you from the Great Other by giving herself to R'hollor"

"What do you mean, how did she give herself to your god? Do you mean she sacrificed herself!? And who is this Great Other you keep talking about!?" – I almost shouted, as I felt tears on my cheeks "And why am I in her body and not in mine!? Why, why when I died in the first place I returned to Daenerys' body instead of mine!?" –

Melisandre thought for a moment before speaking "Even I can't be sure of that, Jon Snow." "Was Daenerys Targaryen related to you in any way?" -Melisandre asked

"Not that I know, I had never met her before!" -I responded, growing impatient for answers.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? The lord wanted it to be this way. Only death can pay for life, and Daenerys' sacrifice was necessary for your return, the return of the Lord's Chosen-"

"Fuck the Lord and all this nonsense about the chosen one!" -I angrily interrupted her, my voice still raspy "Daenerys didn't deserve this! I don't deserve to be alive in her steed! Return her to her body at once!"

Melisandre had focused so much on Jon and the prophecy that she hadn't thought much about the possibility that Daenerys Targaryen's soul didn't really perish, but was still around, somewhere.

'Could it be…' -She thought, but quickly disregarded the idea

"I can't do that Jon Snow. I don't even know what happened to her soul. Maybe it perished, maybe it merged into yours…"

"Merged into mine? But we shared this body before, and I don't feel her like I did before"

"That's because your souls merged as one, before that it was two souls in one body"

"But…if our souls had truly merged together" -I protested "Wouldn't I feel like this body is natural to me? Before there were times were, I felt like I was Daenerys, some times I even forgot who I used to be"

'But right now…right now I feel like I am me, Jon Snow in someone else's body"

"I see" Melisandre said as she handed me a cup of water "Then it would seem like her soul is not within yours" "There's a third possibility...the most unlikely one but a possibility nonetheless" -She continued "Maybe her soul fell in your real body during the ritual"

I then immediately tried to stand up. I almost fell from trying to force myself so much, but Melisandre helped me back up.

"You must rest, Jon Snow" – Melisandre told me, but I ignored her, as I made my way towards my real body, the robe she had provided falling on the way.

I touched my real body's hand. It was warm. I then caressed the hair, head…

"Dany…Are you in there!?" – I asked, as I linked our hands.

Then I saw them…. the horrible wounds on the torso. The worst one where the heart… where my heart is located.

I lowered myself to my real's body chest, inspecting the wounds first with my hands, then lowering my head to them. My bare breasts made contact with my "real" body's chest as I rested my head on the side of it.

'My body is still alive…I can hear my own heart beating'

"Dany…" -I called to her, cupping my own face with both of my hands. Tears where starting to roll down my cheeks again "Dany…are you there? please answer me!"

After a while, Melisandre tapped my shoulder.

"She's gone, Jon Snow." -She repeated

"No! She can't be… I should've been…*sniff*…. the one who disappeared!" -I protested "Can't you…do the ritual again!?" "Or just check if her soul is here…within me, or in my real body!?"

"That's too dangerous. Even a simple check-up... Your souls wouldn't endure going through any of that again this soon. And I'd never perform that again anywhere near this place, I can feel the growing presence of the Great Other here. He could easily interfere again, this time to get rid of you for good"

"…"

"This Great Other…" – I asked, as I tried to calm myself and clean the tears off my eyes, being Dany's body had made me much more emotional than my usual self "I don't know anything about your religion… but just who is he!?"

"The one who's name we must never speak of. Our Lord's dark counterpart. He, together with his cold children, only wish to bring an eternal night to our realm" -She explained in a serious tone

"Cold Children? -I interceded "Could you perhaps be referring to the Others…or rather, the White Walkers?"

Just then, before Melisandre could answer, loud door knocks interrupted our conversation, and then I heard a nervous, yet familiar voice

"My Lady… this is Eddison Tollett...we have a visitor who wishes to see the Lord Commander….'s body"

'Edd….' -I thought about my friend. I nodded to Melisandre, then just as I remembered about my nakedness, she handed over a coat that I assumed was the one Daenerys' wore when she got here.

"One moment" -Melisandre told them, as she helped me into the coat.

"…"

Moments later, Melisandre opened the door, and I saw the figures of Edd, and a girl carrying…someone?

'He seems familiar'

'Could he…'

.

..

…

"Bran?" -I gasped

 _.x._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **JON**

'Bran…It's really you' -Jon disregarded everything else going on right now as he saw his brother.

"My lady…Your…Grace?" -Edd said to Melisandre and awkwardly bowed towards Jon. Jon just kept staring at his long-lost brother, who he thought had died long ago.

"Bran…" -Jon finally said as he approached his brother. He didn't care if this was going to generate some confusion. He hugged Bran with all his being, and kissed his forehead "Little brother…I thought you were dead!"

Bran just stared at Jon "Daenerys Targaryen. Have we met before?" He didn't seem shocked at all at the fact that a stranger was calling him 'brother'.

"Bran…I'm-" Jon said as he took a step back. Edd was looking at him with a very surprised face, as both he and the girl carrying Bran lowered him to the ground.

'Was straight up revealing my identity the wisest move?' – Jon thought for a second, but he then disregarded his thoughts as he approached his friend Dolorous Edd and hugged him too "Edd…"

Dolorous Edd just stood there, flustered.

"I'm sorry…" -Jon said as he turned towards his real body "I guess I have some explaining to do"

"Let's all have a seat" -Melisandre suggested

"…"

"…"

"…"

A couple hours had passed by. Jon and Melisandre where sitting at one side, and across them Bran, the girl who had introduced herself as Meera Reed and Edd.

Jon told them their story, Bran and Meera told him theirs. Edd talked about what had transpired at the Wall while he was gone. About how they had executed the traitors…Olly.

"…"

'An all-seeing Three-Eyed Raven?' -Jon pondered about Bran's even crazier story 'I guess that after what happened to me, there's no reason to not believe them.' Jon then saw Melisandre staring suspiciously at Bran.

"…"

"Seven fucking hells…you really are Jon" -Edd finally directly addressed Jon, as he carefully inspected him, from his silvery hair to the more feminine features "Imagine if our friend Sam the Slayer was here, he wouldn't even be able to look at your current-self straight in the eyes"

"I saw your body come back from the dead, so there's no reason for me to doubt you"

Jon smiled nervously, not knowing how to react 'Sam…I wonder if he's alright'

"Say, uhm…Jon… can you control the Dragon Queen's dragons?" -Edd asked

"A dragon is not a slave, they can never be controlled…but I don't know if they'd be willing to listen to me as they did their…mother"

"But aren't you their…uhm, mother right now?" -Edd questioned again

"… I suppose so" -Jon answered, not really having thought about how Dany's dragons would react or if they would even realize that their mother is not really their mother anymore.

"…"

"Dragons are the embodiment of fire" -Melisandre stated after a brief silence "Our Lord has provided you, his champion, Azor Ahai reborn, with that body so you can make better use of them"

Jon was once again annoyed at hearing her talk about her prophecies and this gibberish about him being the 'Chosen One' again. The way she talks about Dany being nothing but a sacrifice that was necessary to get him to this point also unsettles him.

"…"

"Bran" -Jon asked "You say you can see the past?"

"I do. I'm the Three-Eyed-Raven after all" -He answered plainly

"Have you seen…in your visions…any instances of this…my current situation happening?"

"Not yet" -Bran responded

"…"

"About the Night King, you said he attacked you beyond the wall?"

"He did. After he marked me"

"Marked you?"

"Yes" -Bran responded, as he uncovered his forearm

Jon could see that Melisandre was deeply unsettled by whatever she saw.

"What's the meaning of that mark?"

"It means that the Night King can feel me, he knows where I am…"

"Child." -Melisandre interrupted him "Did they attack you after you got the mark?"

"Yes."

"…When did you both arrive at the wall?"

"We came directly to this room upon arriving at Castle Black" -Meera answered in his steed

Melisandre gasped as she stared at Bran

"…"

"Yes. I'm responsible for the Night King's attacks. If that's what you're thinking" -Bran said bluntly, answering the question Melisandre was going to ask, as he glanced at the broken window and Jon's real body. "Both the one that occurred back in that tree…and the one here".

Jon clenched his fists as he realized what that meant 'So if Bran hadn't arrived at that given moment…I'd be back at my real body and Dany would be alive?'

Melisandre just stood up and pointed at bran "This child is cursed! He might as well be the Great Other's champion for all we know!" "I suggest we immediately-"

"Don't even mention it" -Jon interrupted Melisandre as he angrily pushed her aside. He fell to his knees in front of his brother and touched his shoulder "Bran…What is done is done, we'll need all the help we can get in this war against the dead, and your abilities seem like a priceless asset for the living"

"…."

"Sansa's forces have secured Winterfell" -Bran said after a brief silence "I need to get there. To the Godswood. That's the place where I can truly harness my abilities as the Three-Eyed Raven"

"I think that'd be best" -Jon responded, already knowing that his sister had in almost all certainty taken back Winterfell.

'Did she realize that Daenerys Targaryen was the one who helped the Stark forces defeat the Boltons?' -Jon pondered for a moment

"Jon" -Bran requested his brother's attention

"This was the only possession the late Three-Eyed Raven, Brynden Rivers, had. We took it with us as we left that cave" -Bran said as he nodded towards Meera

Meera took something out of the brown bag she was carrying around. It was a sword.

Meera handed him the sword. It was beautiful. The pommel had a fiery pattern, and a ruby was encrusted into the guard. The blade shone the same way Longclaw did. It was as long as Longclaw, but much slimmer and lighter.

"This is Valyrian steel" -Jon said as he continued inspecting the sword with his now petite hands 'Even in Dany's body I would easily be able to handle this sword, unlike Longclaw'

"Not only is it Valyrian steel; but it's the sword that Visenya Targaryen herself wielded three hundred years ago during Aegon's Conquest… Dark Sister"

"That's…Isn't that one of the long-lost ancestral swords of House Targaryen?" Jon Said as he quickly remembered the stories about Aegon's conquest.

Bran nodded "It's yours"

"What good is a weapon for a cripple anyways?" -Bran half-jokingly said "Besides, you wouldn't be able to handle your usual sword in your current state"

"Thank you, Bran" -Jon said as he continued inspecting Dark Sister.

"And Bran…one last thing" -Jon said, facing Bran again

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Arya in your visions? Is she alive and well?"

"She is. Last time I saw her she was on her way to Winterfell"

"I'm glad…"

Jon remembered the last time he saw Arya. When he gave her that weapon… Needle she had called it 'Arya…little sister, stay safe'.

"And little Rickon?" -Jon asked

"He perished during the battle of Winterfell, slain by Ramsay Snow"

"…"

"…"

"…"

A while later, Jon had asked the others to give him a moment alone.

He closed the door as the others left, it was only him and Ghost inside the room.

"I miss her boy" Jon told Ghost as he massaged his fur "I miss her so very much. At least Bran and Arya are both alive"

Ghost howled.

He let go of Ghost and approached the mirror Melisandre had in the room, and saw Dany's reflection as his own. Except that now his eyes were grey, not unlike the ones he had back before this all happened, instead of the vibrant violet ones that Dany possessed. His expression was definitely different too… sullener.

Being in Dany's body was nothing new to him, but it felt so different this time around.

"Dany…" -Jon called to her as he turned over at his limp "real" body. 'Are you really in there?' He then gently pried his real body's eyelids open, expecting to find Dany's violet eyes, but he only found his regular, grey ones. They had told Jon that his body made erratic moved every now and then, and even accepted food, as if it had some kind of self-preservation instinct.

"…"

'That cunt…the Night King… he's the one responsible for this' … 'What if he has her soul, her very being in his clutches?' -Jon theorized, as he remembered the figure of the Night King taunting him back at Hardhome.

'Perhaps…perhaps if he was to be destroyed -Jon thought, not realizing that Dany's impulsiveness was permeating him.

Jon glanced at Dark Sister.

'The White Walkers are vulnerable to Valyrian steel… and Valyrian steel is said to be forged with dragonfire'

'Perhaps I can end this war in one quick swoop, and get my Dany back in the process…'

"…"


End file.
